A Maelstrom and a Bookworm
by OMG a Squirtle
Summary: They met as kids.He was under the guise as a child traveling with his guardian.She was a simple bookworm.He would later leave,with a promise to return to her.She would see him again years later,as he helps his little brother teach her crazy class.
1. Chapter 1: The promise to return

I just Fixed the format, the next chappy should be out in about 2-3 days, sorry xD

Hello everyone if your reading this little note then it means you must have given my story a chance. I should warn you guys/gals that this is my first story and it's a crossover to boot.

I know pretty ballsy right? 

So be warned that my spelling and grammar may not be so good...mostly grammar anyways. The reason you might notice that there are almost no mistakes in this chapter is because it took me a loooong time to actually upload this chapter (no Internet and my mom was being to cheap to pay for it, becuase she got an Iphone and I wrote this on my Ipod Touch so I could read this chapter anywhere I went xD) so I had lots of time to proof read this first chapter several times. Well you must be getting tired of reading this AN right about...now, so here's the first chapter of my first story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima, they both belong to their respective owners/creators,

Now on with the story.

A Maelstrom and a Bookworm

Ch.1 The Promise to return.

They met by chance. . . .  
Or was it destiny?

Nodoka Miyazaki was happily skipping toward the local library of her small town. She was a small girl with healthy pale skin and short purple hair; though she let her bangs grow out and hide her pretty blue eyes away from the world.

Nodoka was quite fond of reading books, especially now since today was the beginning of summer break, she would be able to enjoy her literature for the whole break without having to fuss over school, teachers, and the bane of all students, homework.

When she got there, found a book to read, and went to her favorite reading spot she was quite surprised to find someone already there.

He looked about her age, maybe a year or two older. He had spiky blond hair that, as said before, spiked out in all directions. He also had the deepest color of cerulean eyes ever seen on a person, not that  
Nodoka could see as said person was currently face deep in a book.

She could have left that place and found another spot to read, but there were two problems with that: 1) it was her favorite spot to read and she didn't want to go on the hunt for another one and 2) there was something about the boy that peaked her interest, sooo. . .

Deciding to be polite she walked towards the boy, albeit a bit shyly as she didn't know him and went to introduce herself."He-hello my n-names N-nodoka Mi-miyazaki w-who are you?" She asked, more like stammered, with a small blush.

The boy put down the book he'd been reading and gave a big smile toward purplette, "Hiya my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze nice to meet'cha!" he said, a bit too loudly if the librarians "shhh!" was any indication.

Nodoka found herself blushing even more as she took the rest of his features, she found herself lost in his eyes for a moment before noticing something completely unexpected about him. There were three whisker like marks adorning each cheek the reminded her of a cat or a fox.

"Hey you okay?" the boy asked as he got closer to her face and put a hand on her forehead "you sick Nodoka? Your face is all red." he questioned her as she looked ready to meltdown due to the sudden close proximity of his face before suddenly fainting.

X a while later X

"Ah, so that place is your reading spot, eh? Sorry about taking it Nodo-chan" Naruto said as he and Nodoka now sat on a bench outside the library. Nodoka shook her head a bit as she donned a small blush at the honorific, "I-it's okay N-Naruto-san, yo-you were there first a-after all" she replied back at him.

The two then just sat there . . . Seeing how awkward this was becoming Naruto decided to ask something to alleviate the awkwardness, "sooo. . .You like reading books too?".

This proved to be the proverbial ice breaker as Nodoka suddenly began with no stuttering whatsoever, "oh yes very much! I love books and reading them, it's my favorite hobby and I do it whenever I can. I read all kinds of literature and don't like people who would denounce their value or purposefully destroy them." she finished in one breath before looking at him, where he suddenly let out a small whistle, "Dang Nodo-chan I'll remember to never bad-mouth a book while you're around." he finished with a chuckle. She simply blushed more and looked down at the ground.

"It's okay Nodo-chan I'm only messing with you. I'm a big fan of books too." she looked up at him, "you are?" she asked. "You saw me reading on your favorite spot didn't you?" he replied to which she blushed and nodded her head, "but yeah I like reading a lot too, it's something about it that really opens up the imagination."

Naruto went on to tell her what books meant to him and told her how they were a gift and should not be taken for granted. All the while looked at him with something akin to awestruck or a bit of admiration. Here was a person who was a bit like her! Who was a book enthusiast like her, who understood their value and worth!

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Naruto had finished and was now staring at her. "uhh. . .Nodo-chan?" She suddenly realized what happened and proceeded to apologize "I-I'm sorry." she said.

Looking at the time and how it was now evening Naruto realized that it was already time for him to get back home. Looking at Nodoka he decided to ask if he could walk her home, he was a gentleman after all, 'Or is it gentleboy? Oh well whatever.' he brushed away the thought.

"Y-you don't h-have t-t-to do that N-Naruto-san." she told him before he shook his head at her, "first of all Nodo-chan, no formalities please just Naruto or Naruto-kun if you want," he told her as she blushed at the thought, "second, it's not that I have to, Nodo-chan, I want to." he finished with a smile that made her face blush crimson and heart flutter a bit. Even though she just met this strange boy something about him made her want to trust him.

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded her head, ok, and they both walked toward her house in comfortable silence.

Arriving at her house they bid each other goodnight before Nodoka asked him a question. "W-will you b-be at the l-library tomorrow?"

Naruto gave her a happy smile, "of course Nodo-chan you're the first friend I've made in this place! Well goodnight I gotta get home!" he finished as he turned and ran down the road at a slow pace.  
(For him, fast for any normal person)

She watched him with a small smile gracing her lips before going inside her home.

"Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."

X 2 weeks later X

It had been two weeks since Nodoka met one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and she had learned quite a lot about him during that time. For one she learned that he was 9, only a year older than her, and that he was currently traveling with his guardian, a man who was his father's best friend, even though Naruto still didn't know his parent's identities, though he still had both their surnames.

X Flashback a couple days after their first meeting X

"I'll tell you when you're older. . . or when i think you're ready, whichever happens first." His guardian would always tell him whenever he would ask about his parents. Nodoka had been saddened to learn that both his parents had died since he was a newborn and that he was an orphan, but Naruto didn't mind much because his guardian had taken him in a couple of hours after he had been born.

"I'm told that my mom died because she was very sick before and during labor and that she just gave out a few minutes after I was born. My guardian tells me my dad made a great sacrifice, to defend the village  
I was born in, and that part of the sacrifice required him to give up his life." Naruto told her.

"What was the other part?"

"I don't know since whenever I ask all my guardian tells me is "I'll tell you when you're older. . .or ready, whichever happens first." Naruto quoted his guardian, word for word, while Nodoka giggled a bit at how he tried to imitate the person watching over him.

Naruto pouted while he crossed his arms, "it's not funny Nodo-chan he never tells me anything." while he thought, 'if I turn his hair from red to pink he'll stop being so tightlipped about everything that'll show him not to mess with me muahahaha' MUAHAHAHAHAHA! He laughed manically while Nodoka stepped back, as he had been quite for a few moments before suddenly breaking out into evil laughter.

"Uh Naruto?" she asked a bit scared, "are you okay?" He was broken from his thoughts of various diabolical pranks he could play on his guardian. .

"Huh? Oh sorry about that Nodo-chan, it's just that the thought of pranking someone with an awesome 'and maybe evil' prank makes me act a bit odd. Hehehe" He told her as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto also told Nodoka that he and his guardian traveled to different places for quote, unquote "training" but what kind of training he did not say.

"You wouldn't believe me even If I told you." He told her and she left it at that. But that never stopped her from being curious.

But the main reason they currently taking up residence in Nodoka's town was because of a small incident involving him, his guardian and some not so nice people, so they had to lay low for a while, though the blond suspected there was more to it than that.

' "I was using self-defense" hmph, yeah right and I'm playing prison guard for the most powerful and feared demon in all of existence' the blond thought.

If only he knew...

Naruto knew how his guardian and his merry band of idiots often acted, sure they helped a lot of people and did good things, 'but it's the things they do when they aren't helping anyone or when they're just bored that are never talked about,' soon though, he stopped thinking about that when he looked at Nodoka.

'Maybe it's not so bad being here after all.'

X End Flashback X

Nodoka also learned that the blond didn't go to school but was home schooled since he was constantly moving from place to place. That was at least until he and his guardian could get back to his guardian's hometown, though that thought put a small frown on her pretty face for some reason.

The two had actually gotten close in the small amount of time he'd been there. Every day they would meet at the library where they would share Nodoka's spot sitting side by side, though she couldn't stop blushing every time they did, and would read silently for an hour or two before Naruto would offer her to go get them some lunch where then, they would eat outside on the bench before going back but this time, instead of reading, would offer help to the librarian with putting books back on their shelves.

She was very grateful to them and would always give them first pick of new books even if they were supposed to be held for someone else. She would also gush at how cute the two looked together, much to their embarrassment.

While this all happened Nodoka couldn't help but have a feeling of foreboding that this, she and Naruto hanging out every day and doing different things, wouldn't last forever. That one day he wouldn't be here anymore and the thought that he would leave her alone left her feeling sad and a bit down.

After all, Naruto was her closest friend.

Putting away a stack of books Naruto looked and saw how distracted Nodoka was, "Hey Nodo-chan you okay?" he asked the book-loving girl.

"Uh I-I'm fine Naruto! J-just thinking a-about something." She quickly replied back.

"Thinking about what?" he pressed.

"N-nothing I-important Naruto." She told him hoping he would let the matter drop, and he did as he shrugged his shoulders and went to ask the librarian if she needed help with anything else.

She quickly shook her head of these silly thoughts.

Naruto would always be here with her, wouldn't he?

X 2 years later X

"You can't leave! Not now please stay!" Nodoka shouted through the rain as she stood near the outskirts of the town with her parents a few meters behind her.

She wore a white sundress that went a little past her knees and a pair of white sandals to complete the look, she would have been soaked if it weren't for the blue rain coat Naruto had given her some time ago. The only thing that really stood out was a small ring that was on her right index finger. The ring was slightly thin and had a deep cobalt blue color to it, also on the ring were small intricate engravings that were colored a brilliant crimson. The engravings all led up to a small, but beautiful, Ruby.

To any normal person they would see a rather very unique piece of jewelry that must have cost quite a pretty penny, but to others more in tune to a certain kind of energy they would see a small amount of said energy radiating off it.

In front of Nodoka stood the reason why she was here, why her eyes were red with tears brimming, why she felt her chest (heart) was hurting. He stood a few feet from her wearing a black cloak that was zipped up, with the hood down.

The cloak had many zippers that were accented with a silver color, he was also wearing a pair of black shoes and black gloves that completed his all black attire.

The 11 year old blond looked sadly at the girl that was crying in front of him, he hated doing this to her but they both somehow knew this day was coming, that he would have to leave back with his  
guardian to his guardian's home, a small village in England.

"I'm sorry Nodo-chan but it's time for me to go, my guardian needs to get back home." Naruto told her as he walked closer and embraced the girl in a hug which she instantly returned and buried her face into his chest.

"W-why c-can't you just s-stay h-here?" Nodoka asked him before looking up at his face, "please?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, "I can't Nodo-chan, you know I have to finish my training and my guardian needs me to do a big favor for him."

Nodoka understood at that moment why he had to leave, but that didn't make it any less painful. She buried her head back into his chest and tried to keep him there as long as she could.

Naruto was trying to think of something he could do to make Nodoka less sad before suddenly being smacked with an idea. He reached behind himself and pulled out a book from who-knows-where and showed it to Nodoka.

"Nodo-chan I want you to take this book and take care of it for me, okay?" he asked as he handed her the book which she took and looked at it as she held it in her hands, she read the title; "The Tale of The  
Gutsy Ninja."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, for one, I haven't finished reading it yet so I have to do that, especially since my guardian says it was written by my godfather, and two. . ." this time he looked into her eyes, "think of it as a promise to see each other again." he finished as looked off toward the horizon where his guardian stood waiting patiently for him.

"A-a promise?" Nodoka asked as she looked at book again in her hands.

"Yeah Nodo-chan that book is my promise to come back to you again one day." he told as she now sported a big blush.

That blush becoming massive as Naruto quickly closed the distance between their faces and planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips before softly whispering, "Remember to practice what I taught you." He quickly turned and began running away from her.

Nodoka, a bit dazed, soon composed herself as she ran to the crest of a hill that overlooked Naruto's position and waved at the retreating boy's back.

"Goodbye Naruto!" she yelled at his back as she dried her tears while said boy turned to respond, "It's not "goodbye" Nodo-chan, it's "see you later!" he yelled back at her as he finally caught up with his  
guardian and the two began walking down the road out of the village and toward the horizon.

"Aww that was such a sweet moment I should've taken a picture to show Jac-OW!" The taller figure cried out as he held his left knee while hoping on his right foot.

"Don't ruin the moment for me!" Naruto yelled at the taller figure who was still hopping around.

"Why you... get back here now!" The taller figure roared as he chased Naruto, who stuck his tongue out at him, away from the town and out of view.

Nodoka stood there, with her parents a few feet behind her now. She was closely hugging the small book he had given her as she softly whispered Naruto's last statement;

"See you later."

X cinco años despues X (lulz 5 years later)

Nodoka woke up startled as she looked around her dorm room, before her eyes finally settled on her alarm clock. "It's only 4:10 am" she told herself before a voice startled her, "Same dream again Nodoka?"

"Ah! Yue, I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep." she apologized to the girl now identified as Yue. Before Yue had a chance to reply she was interrupted by loud snoring, courtesy of their third roommate, Haruna  
Saotome, who didn't seem even the least bit woken up by Nodoka's earlier action.

Yue looked at Nodoka before asking, "Want to talk about it?" Nodoka sighed a bit before telling her, "It's the same dream again."

"The one where he promised you he would come back right before he left and gave you that book?" she stated as she looked at said object that was currently resting on a bookshelf, locked inside a small chest that only Nodoka had the key too.

Yue always wondered about that book and why Nodoka had never read it. She wouldn't even let her read it and had to get the chest because of Haruna's constant attempts to swipe it and see what was so special about it, and if it had any naughty material.

"Yeah, that dream."

"That's the 3rd time this week you've had that dream Nodoka. It must be a sign." Yue stated as she was suddenly sipping a juice box that appeared out of nowhere.

"A sign of what, Yue?" Nodoka asked her friend hoping she could come up with a theory of why she kept having these reoccurring dreams.

Yue simply shrugged as she kept on sipping her juice box before answering, "Maybe it means that you two are destined to meet again soon."

"Really?" Nodoka nearly shouted which almost woke up Haruna as she tossed and turned in her bed a bit before her loud snores came back full swing. It had been five long years since Nodoka had seen the person they were talking about, but she never forgot him, not even once. 

"Calm down, Nodoka I said maybe. Besides, don't you get nervous around guys?" Yue asked as she finished her juice box and tossed it aside.

Nodoka blushed a bit before softly saying, "Naruto's different." Yue only raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging.

"It could mean something bad happened to him too and that your dreams, memories, and book are all you have left of him." Yue said with a completely stoic face.

This proved to be a mistake as Nodoka looked like she was about to have a panic attack.  
Yue gave the girl a small smile, "I'm just kidding Nodoka I'm sure he's fine and thinking about you too."

Nodoka took a deep breath as she relaxed a bit, "that wasn't funny Yue." she told her with a small pout.  
"What if he has forgotten me?" Nodoka asked her smaller friend.

"I really doubt he would forget you with all the things you told me about when you guys were kids." Yue told her, which seemed to help as Nodoka's mood had gotten better.

Yue only gave her friend another small smile before lying back down on her bunk as she prepared to go back to sleep.

"You should get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Nodoka asked as she lied down on her own bunk.

"Our class is receiving a new teacher and a teacher's assistant." Yue yawned before biding Nodoka goodnight and going back to sleep.

Nodoka lied there thinking about what Yue had just told her.

That was another thing that mystified Nodoka 'why would our class need two teachers?' though technically it was only one teacher and a teacher's assistant but it didn't matter now.

Shaking her head to clear any last thoughts she lied back down to sleep with only one thing on her mind; 'I wonder who our new teachers will be?'

(I was sooooooo tempted to end it here xD)  
X Later that morning X

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were all on their way to class. As they got onto their seats Nodoka could hear snippets of some of her classmate's conversation, most of which centered on the two new faces that would teach the class starting today.

As soon as all the students were in their seats and were accounted for, their old teacher, Takamichi, had stopped by to give them a few last words, mostly about them not heckling the new teachers. After which the principal's secretary came in, announcing that she came in tow with 2-A's new teachers.

Takamichi excused himself and went to go introduce them."Now girls please hold any and all questions until after your new teachers have both introduced themselves."

The class of 2-A sat waiting patiently in their chairs waiting for the two new faces that would be teaching them in the next few minutes.

X In the Hallway X

Outside the classroom Takamichi turned to two figures, one being quite smaller than the other two while the other one only a few inches shorter than Takamichi.

"You guys ready?" he asked them while the smaller one looked really nervous while the taller of the two seemed to be laid back about the whole thing.

*gulp* "R-ready" the smaller one said nervously before a reassuring hand was found on his shoulder. The small figure looked up to the bigger one before he spoke.

"Oh yeah, this will be a blast." he said as he looked down at the smaller figure, "don't worry little bro, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

This had the desired effect as the smaller figure calmed down tremendously. "Thanks nii-san."

"No problem, now go they're waiting for you to introduce yourself."

The smaller figure nodded as he went through the open door Takamichi had been holding for them.

X Inside the Classroom X

Everyone quickly hushed up as they saw a small figure walk into the class. He had semi-spiky red hair that ended in a small spiky ponytail, a green suit, and a pair of glasses that seemed to be too small to be of any actual help. He looked to be about 10 years old and spoke in an English accent.

"Hello my name is Negi Springfield and I'll be teaching English for class 2-A."

Silence. . .

Before even the first girl could squeal and make the first run straight for the new teacher the girls quickly remembered that their other teacher hadn't shown up yet so they hurriedly composed themselves. They didn't want to embarrass their old teacher by showing they had no patience. . .

They could attack as soon as the second teacher introduced himself.

Nodoka had watched their new teacher introduce himself and to say she was surprised would be a big understatement. But she soon felt her heart stop as soon as the next figure came in to introduce himself. The entire class was silent as they took in his appearance.

He wore an orange vest and tie that went under a black suit jacket that was left open; he also wore black slacks and black dress shoes.

The entire class looked at his face and most couldn't help but blush. His hair was golden blond and spiked out everywhere. He had two bangs that framed his face, which held no traces of fat. One look at his deep cerulean colored eyes would keep you staring for quite a while. But the biggest thing they noticed were three whisker-like marks that adorned each cheek that seemed to add a level of exoticness to him.

He smiled as he began to greet the class, "Hello everyone my name is Na-"

"N-n-naruto?"

"Eh?" He was interrupted by a small voice that he instantly recognized and was completely shocked and surprised as he looked at the girl who knew his name.

"N-n-nodo-chan?"

And Cut, hope you like the first chapter of my first story ever! Remember to read and review and tell me whether or not I should continue this story. Though I hope I do. And if so feel free to leave any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and ideas on how to make my story even better. Also no flames please.

Please and thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Me: "**HELLO EVERYBODY**!"**

**EVERYBODY: "**hello!"

**Me:** "whoa. . . " O_o

REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I won't bore you with the details but anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews, they really inspired me to keep writing, uh, I mean typing!

I didn't think this story would be received that greatly, mostly because I thought that doing a NarutoxNodoka fic was taboo since the 99 other fics pair Nodoka with Negi, but it's great to see people open to this idea.

And guys guess what? *gasp* my fic is the 100th NarutoxNegima crossover fic! WAHOO! I hope more and more fics are added and this crossover never stops growing!

BTW there's an important AN regarding pairings at the end of the chapter, don't worry about it much, though, but since this is a Democracy (unless I say otherwise) I want to know what the readers think.

And yes if you guys noticed I fixed the format, even I have to admit the first chapter really wasn't visually appealing. I fixed it too.

Also, since some of you guys ARE curious, Naruto's ninja skills. . .well, aren't as developed as his magical ability since Nagi raised him, (if you guys REALLY didn't get that hint last chapter then IDK what to say) he only taught Naruto magic and some martial arts, don't worry though, Naruto does have some ninja abilities, just not the "super-awesome-I-can-take-anything-down-with-one-hit!" kind of abilities.

And just an F.Y.I Naruto will not be O.P in this fic, but he isn't weak either, not that I mind Naruto being OP but he is in almost every other NarutoxNegima fic here. This about him and Negi (as well as their pactios) gradually rising in power.

Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I ever own Naruto or Negima, they belong to their respective owners/creators. . . . .*cries*

Now:

"blah blah blah" normal speech

'_blah blah blah' _thoughts

"_blahblicus blah" _spells

X_ blah at some blah place/ some blah time later _X scene changes/ scene breaks

Yeah done with that so without further adieu, here's the second chapter of:

A Maelstrom and a Bookworm:

Ch2. Reunited

The class was silent as they observed the two teens stare at each other in complete shock. Naruto was the first to recover as he shakily asked again, "N-no-nodo-chan?" Nodoka didn't respond as she kept staring at the boy, now young man, that she hadn't seen in half a decade. She snapped out of her shock as she realized that he, and the rest of the class, were looking at her with concern.

"N-na-narut-to?" she asked hesitantly, thinking that this could all be just a cruel dream, but was taken by surprise as Naruto walked up to her seat and pulled up into a hug. She froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, she hadn't felt this much shock since the day she learned that he was going to leave five years ago. Of course, it also took her a second to realize that all of her classmates were watching her hug their new assistant teacher back, with looks of surprise and what seemed like . . . jealousy? In some of their eyes.

Nodoka became red in the face in an instant as she let go of the blond, who was now looking at her with a very happy smile. But before he could say anything else to her, Nodoka, after finally seeing Naruto again after such a long time, coupled with her classmates seeing how she reacted to his arrival, was overwhelmed with various emotions, which kinda made her mind short-circuit. That caused her to have a repeat performance of when she first met the blond;

She fainted.

**X** _At the Infirmary some time later _**X**

Nodoka groaned a bit as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the ceiling before noticing she was on a cot in the nurse's office. A voice from her side startled her, "You okay there, Nodoka?"

She saw that the voice came from her stoic friend, Yue. "Ah! Yue! W-what h-happened?" she asked while Yue gave her a slightly confused look, "you mean you don't remember?" Seeing Nodoka shake her head, Yue sighed as she prepared to tell her what occurred in the classroom when,

"How couldn't you remember what happened, Honya-chan?" A voice yelled out as the curtains flew open to reveal Haruna, who looked quite angry.

"Wh-what?" Nodoka asked nervously as her friend still looked at her with an angry stare.

"How could you not tell me that blond haired Adonis was the guy you told us about so much?" Haruna demanded to know.

"Bl-blond haired…" Nodoka began as she suddenly remembered what happened earlier in class, "I-it wasn't a-a dream." She spoke softly, "Yue I saw him, he's really here!" Nodoka shouted before Yue nodded her head, "Yes, yes I saw him, the whole class saw"- She was interrupted by Haruna,

"Saw him? More than half the class were stripping him with their eyes, myself included," Haruna stated proudly as she took on a pose displaying how proud she was, before turning to Nodoka and giving her a sly grin, "but I think the real question here is why our little Honya-chan not told us that her friend was so damn good looking."

Nodoka blushed as she remembered how Naruto looked now compared to when he was a kid, she put her two pointer fingers together, "He was only eleven when I last saw him," she murmured softly before a thought hit her. "Whe-where is he?" She asked her friends, as she thought about the blond teen who made her heart feel weird whenever she thought about him.

"He was here actually, until a couple of minutes before you woke up. He was called down to the Headmaster's office for something." Yue told her, as Nodoka looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, in fact, he brought you here himself," Haruna told Nodoka. She then began telling what had transpired during Nodoka's little trip to dreamland. . .

**X **_Flashback! _**X**

"Nodoka!"

"Honya-chan!"

"Miyuzaki-san!"

Were some of the shocked responses from the class, as they watched their shy classmate faint so suddenly. Naruto, though, merely gave a small smile as he picked her up bridal style.

"It's okay," he began telling the worried class, "she'll be fine." While a silvery haired girl named Ako Izumi asked, "How can you be so sure, sensei?" She was worried about Nodoka needing medical attention, she was after all, a nurse's assistant, so she felt she had a special sort of obligation to look after her classmates.

"Because," Naruto started answering as he looked at Ako, causing the girl to blush after getting a good look at him, "Nodo-chan did the exact same thing when we first met."He finished telling her and the curious class as they all gave him a look of confusion.

"Hey little bro, I'm going to take Nodo-chan here to the infirmary, you think you can handle things from here?" Naruto asked his red-headed little brother.

"S-sure, nii-san, I got it." Negi replied with a slight hint of nervousness, since he was expecting his brother to be here with him till at least the end of class. But as a teacher, the safety and well-being of students came first, so he understood why Naruto had to leave right now.

Naruto nodded his head toward his brother as he began walking toward the infirmary, still carrying Nodoka in his arms, as he heard voice behind him, "We're going too since we're Nodoka's roommates." A small girl with long blue hair stated, as she was followed by a taller girl with long dark green hair, "Yeah, we want to make sure Honya-chan is alright!"

"All right," Naruto nodded his head at the two, "let's go." As they began walking Naruto looked at the two and asked, "I'm sorry may I please have your names?"

"Yue Ayase." The blue haired girl stated with an ever stoic look on her face as the taller girl introduced herself.

"And my name's Haruna Saotome, but most of my friends and classmates call me Paru," she began before eyeing Naruto up and down, "but you can call me anything you want, cutie." She finished with a wink, causing Naruto to blush slightly.

Clearing his throat, he introduced himself to the girls, realizing he hadn't done that in class, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pleasure to meet you two." He finished as they arrived to their destination. The nurse, Shizuna Minamoto, looked surprised at the arrival of her unexpected guest, and saw the girl in Naruto's arms, "What happened?" She asked as the blond as he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "She fainted."

Shizuna nodded her and pointed to a cot on the other side of the room, just lay her there." She said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded back and went to lay the normally shy girl, now unconscious, on the cot while he took a seat right by it, as the other two girls also sat on their own seats.

Haruna then asked, "So how did you and Honya-chan meet?" While Yue also pondered that same thought. Even though Nodoka told them many things about what she and Naruto did as kids, she never did say how she met him.

Seeing as they wouldn't ask that question if Nodoka had told them, Naruto began, "Well, one day I was in a library. . ."

**X** _End Flashback _**X**

"And then he took me to the bathroom where he showed me his d . . ." Haruna was about to continue before being slapped upside the head by Yue, while Nodoka looked ready to faint again from Haruna's last unfinished comment. Even though she didn't finish saying it, considering it was Haruna, Nodoka had a pretty good idea of what the perverted green haired girl would say.

"Don't mess with her like that, Haruna." Yue said with a slight glare, while Haruna merely whined, "Can't you guys take a joke?" She asked while rubbing the stinging area on her head.

"Anyway, he should be back soon you want to wait here and actually meet him instead of just fainting?" Yue asked as Nodoka quickly shook her head, "I-I c-can't it's too s-s-sudden and I-I'm too nervous I wo-wouldn't know wh-what t-to say." She said nervously while blushing bright red at the thought of her saying or doing something embarrassing to him. "What time is it?" She asked timidly.

"Hmm…well class ended about 10 minutes ago." Haruna stated as she looked at a wall mounted clock in the room, as Nodoka flew out of the cot and ran to the door before her friends called out to her, "I-I'm sorry I have something important to do!" and with that she ran out of the room.

Yue and Haruna just sighed at their shy friend's obvious attempt at avoiding the person she hadn't seen in years.

"Wow, she's got it bad, doesn't she Yue?" Haruna asked her stoic friend, who nodded her head in a yes-like fashion. "Well then, I think you know what we have to do, right?" She asked the blunette, who merely nodded her head again. "Right, then it's our duty as Honya-chan's closest friends to make sure she admits her feelings and lays claim to our new assistant-sensei!" Haruna finished with a dramatic pose and a slightly perverted grin as she began thinking of the blond and purplette engaging in various. . . "Activities" together, which caused her to laugh manically with a small blush and nosebleed as she also, imagined herself joining the pair, while Yue watched with a single eyebrow raised.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Yue walked out of the room, leaving behind the perverted mangaka, who still continued to cackle at her own perverted fantasies. As she was walking down the hall she spotted her new assistant teacher coming the opposite way.

"Yue-chan, what's up? Where's Nodo-chan?" Naruto asked, surprised to see her here.

"Well she ran off saying she had something "important" to do." Yue answered him, while using air quotes on the word "important", her stoic look never changing.

"Oh, she's avoiding me isn't she?" Naruto asked her to which she nodded her head. He then sighed a bit, "Well it has been a long time since we've last seen one another, and she's always been a shy person, I can't blame her for being so nervous to see me."

"Very." Yue stated, while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you want me to help you find her?" Yue offered, but Naruto shook his head, "No thanks. I actually have a pretty good idea of where she is, or might be heading. Do you know where the library is?" He asked her, while she nodded her head and told him the directions, and off he went toward his destination.

"Thanks the info, Yue-chan, see ya later." Naruto told her, as he exited through a door and left the building, heading towards the library.

**X **_in the courtyard _**X**

Nodoka had just gotten back from her dorm room with a rather large stack of books in her hands that she was currently taking back to the library. As she came upon a large flight of stairs she was distracted by her thoughts, _'I-I shouldn't have left, I should have waited for Naruto to comeback,' _she began thinking, _'b-but I-it's been so long s-since I've seen him, I-I don't w-want to m-make a fool o-of myself in-in front of h-him.' _She kept thinking of numerous reasons why she was too nervous to see the blond again, but in the end, it all came down to one thought, _'Wh-what I-I he d-doesn't l-l-like me a-anymore?'_

So caught up in her thoughts, Nodoka never noticed that she had arrived at the top of the stairs and was about to take the first step down. . .

**X **_moments before, in the same area _**X**

Negi was sitting on the edge of a fountain, thinking about his first day of being a teacher, it was a unique experience to say the least.

'_I wish nii-san was there to help me control those girls,' _he thought, as he remembered how they jumped him and started handling him like he was a child's toy,_ 'especially that Asuna girl, she's such a bully.' _Negi finished his thinking, while looking through a class roster he had with him.

"Take that." He said as he finished drawing a pair of little devil horns on Asuna's picture. Smiling at his small victory, he looked ahead of him and noticed someone approaching the top of the stairs. _'Isn't that the girl that fainted after seeing nii-san?' _Negi thought to himself as he checked the roster for her name, _'here it is, Nodoka Miyazaki, so that's the girl nii-san used to talk about. Hmm . . . . that's a really big stack of books she's carrying, I do hope she's careful.' _He finished his thought as he continued observe the purplette that reached the top step before something unfortunate occurred.

'_Oh no!'_ Negi thought with horror as he saw the girl trip, her stack of books falling over, she tried in vain to regain her balance but was tripped up by a book on a step, causing her to fall over the edge and down to the ground headfirst.

**X **_back with Nodoka _**X**

Nodoka found herself falling towards the ground, and for a split second, she berated herself for: 1) taking so many books back to the library without even considering help at all and 2) letting herself get so distracted with her thoughts to even bother to look at where she was going. Sensing that the ground was nearing, she shut her eyes and waited for the pain that would definitely ensure.

It never came.

As she fell, Nodoka heard a familiar voice cry out, _"Abundans Ventus!"_ She instantly she felt a breeze flow all around her and then, it felt like she was being held in someone's arms.

**X **_Back with Negi _**X**

As Negi was preparing his staff to cast a wind spell to slow down Nodoka's decent, he was distracted by a shout of,_ "Abundans Ventus!" _He saw wind gather around the purple-haired girl, putting a complete halt on her fall before a gust of wind whirled around next to her. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the gust and caught the girl in its arms.

Seeing as he didn't have any more need for his spell now, Negi canceled the flow of magical energy, put down his staff, and ran up to the figure holding Nodoka, intending to find out who had saved her. He was taken by surprise to see that it was his older brother, "Nii-san!" he yelled out to him.

Naruto turned to his little brother with a small smile on his face, not really surprised to see the young mage in-training here, since he did sense Negi's magical energy for a spell he was going to use, "Hey little bro, guess I stole what could have been your thunder, sorry." Naruto asked him with a small embarrassed smile, but Negi looked at him with a look of awestruck on his face.

"Uwa! That was so cool nii-san, I wish I could teleport like that!" Negi said as he looked at his older brother with stars in his eyes, before they lost their shine and he was sitting on his haunches drawing in the dirt with his pointer finger, "But I'll never be as good as nii-san, he just did two spells in no time flat, while I could barely do one in that amount of time." Negi said with a depressed look on his face.

"Aw c'mon, you know it's not like that little bro, my brand of magic isn't anything like the kind you've learned at the academy." Naruto told Negi, trying to cheer him up, "For one thing, I don't have to use long, overblown Latin phrases to produce my spells, no matter how cool they sound like, actually most of my spells aren't even in Latin! I could say a single word or two and achieve the same result. If I was fighting an opponent I wouldn't give them a chance to complete their ridiculously long spell to finish me off; no I would simply say, _"Fire!"_ And launch a fireball at them while they're at mid sentence. Boom! Over and done with, just like that, "I win, you lose, have a nice day." Simple, ne?" Naruto finished his unintentional rant about the traditional style of casting magic, as Negi nodded his head.

Negi understood what Naruto meant, since he knew many things about him, one of those things was Naruto's strong dislike for saying long inconvenient incantations/spells. That's why, when they were younger, Naruto would tell him, in his many stories about his travels with Nagi, that he would always try to find a way to learn different spells that were a word or two long, or that weren't in Latin. Naruto loved to learn magic that was, "Short sweet, and to the point." If he couldn't, then he would simply try to shorten the spell to make it more convenient for him, mistakenly making an entire new spell in the process, but still achieving the same desired affect. As Negi worked his thoughts over this particular subject, he remembered an important detail that he seemed to forget.

"Hey, nii-san?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"What's wrong Negi?" Naruto asked, concerned about why his brother looked like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Wh-what if Miyazaki-san heard everything we were talking about just now?" Negi asked with a slightly panicked tone in his voice.

At the mention of her name, Nodoka, who was still in Naruto's arms, let out a slight, "eep." But the two brothers heard it and realized that the shy purple haired girl had been awake since the beginning of their conversation and had most definitely heard every word they exchanged.

". . .Hey Nodo-chan we know your awake and can hear us." Naruto said as the shy bookworm kept her eyes shut, pretending, but failing, to act unconscious, if her ever increasing blush was any indication.

'_Oh no, wh-what should I do?'_ Nodoka yelled at herself, still keeping her eyes closed, since she was still too nervous to look at Naruto. She then remembered what Yue had told her way earlier that morning: "You two might be destined to meet again." At this, Nodoka simply resigned to her fate, seeing as she couldn't fool Naruto anymore she decided to open her eyes.

It was very bright out, she forgot for a moment, and for a few seconds all she could see were blurry figures before her vision cleared. Then she saw _him_, and instantly found herself blushing up a storm, feeling her heart beat a little faster than normal as he gave her a warm smile.

"It's great to see you're all right, Nodo-chan." Naruto said, letting her plant her feet on the ground, "I believe you already know my kid brother, Negi, or should I say, your new teacher." He introduced the two as Negi began freaking out.

"Waaa! Miyazaki-san was awake the whole time!" Negi cried out, flailing his arms around in the air, "This is bad, nii-san! We have to erase her memory!" Negi yelled as he got his staff, preparing to use a memory wiping spell on Nodoka. The girl in question instantly looked frightened at his intentions.

"Now, now little bro, behave, there's no reason to wipe Nodo-chan's memory." Naruto stated as he snatched away Negi's staff, stopping what could have been a horrible wardrobe malfunction for Nodoka.

"Why's that, Naruto-nii?" Negi asked his brother as he kept jumping for his staff, while Naruto held it high above Negi's head.

"Well. . .uh. . why don't you ask her yourself, bro?" Naruto said, causing Negi to stop his futile attempt to reach his staff and turned to Nodoka with a questioning look. Seeing the unasked question on his face, the bookworm knew she had to tell him.

"I-I already. .know about. . .magic." Nodoka said with a small voice, while looking down to the ground.

"What! You already know? Does that mean you're a mage as well?" Negi asked, his intent going from wanting to wipe Nodoka's memory, to hope at finding a potential ally. But that hope was shot down as Nodoka shook her head.

"Well then, how do you already know about magic, Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked, as he saw her peak at his older brother for a moment before looking away, with another blush. Then just like that, the cogs in Negi's head spun as he was slammed with a sudden realization, "You told her, Nii-san?" Negi shouted at his older brother, while Naruto had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oops?" Was all Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, I kinda taught her a bit too." He added.

Negi looked at his brother wide eyed, but before he could say anything Naruto beat him to it, "It was purely for self-defense, right Nodo-chan?" He asked Nodoka as she quickly nodded her head, before stopping to think for a moment, "Wh-what about the one spell tha-" but before she could finish, Naruto interrupted her, "Purely self-defense!" He said with a slightly nervous laugh.

Negi looked at the two before nodding his head at them, accepting the reality of things. He turned toward Nodoka and bowed his head, "I'm sorry for trying to wipe your memory, Miyazaki-san!" Negi apologized, putting his hands in a prayer position.

"I-it's ok, sensei, n-no harm done." She said shyly, as the kid-teacher smiled at her in thankfulness. Negi then turned is head back towards his brother, "But why did you tell her about magic, nii-san?"

"That's a story for another time, kiddo." Naruto told Negi. While this all was all happening, neither of the three present people noticed an orange haired girl who had watched the entire scene with pure disbelief in her eyes, "No way. . ." she whispered as she continued to observe their interactions from her hiding place.

"Nodo-chan, I think you were in the middle of doing something?" Naruto asked, causing the shy purplelette to nod her head, "Y-yes, I have t-to return those b-books to the li-library." She replied in a small timid voice.

A gust of wind suddenly whipped up around the three, as it started to gather up all the books, stacking them, before the gust took a humanoid shape that vaguely resembled Naruto. Negi and Nodoka looked on as the wind clone handed off the recovered stack of books to Naruto, who nodded his head in thanks, and with its small task now completed the wind clone dismissed itself and dissipated. Negi was in awe at how his older brother managed to perform a wordless spell, while Nodoka was in awe at how much Naruto had progressed in his magical abilities. . .

**X **_Flashback! About 1 year and two months since Naruto and Nodoka first met_ **X**

"_Ah c'mon, stupid-" Naruto, only 10 at the time, was busy yelling and cursing at the empty airspace in front of him. Nodoka was in the shade, under a big tree, watching as the blond continued to cry out in frustration._

"_Na-naruto, maybe you sh-should just d-do the sp-spell yo-your guardian showed y-you la-last time." Nodoka told him timidly as the blond let out another curse._

_Huffing a bit, Naruto turned toward his shy friend, "No way, Nodo-chan, that spell of his is too long to chant for just a wind clone," He began telling her, "that's why I'm just trying to shorten it, to be able to cast it faster." He turned back to the empty field that was surrounded by a small forest, that lay just outside of town. Naruto had been trying to cast his own simplified version of a spell that Nagi had shown him and Nodoka, but so far he had no luck._

_Trying one more time before calling it a day, he readied his training wand, which had a star on the tip, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated. _

"_Ventus Duplicatus!" Naruto yelled out, as a swirl of wind gathered around him before taking a humanoid shape that looked like him. Seeing that his spell was a success Naruto did the only thing any other 10 year old would do in this instance . . . he gloated._

"_Oh yeah! Who's the greatest of them all? Me! That's right, I'm going to be the greatest mage ever!" Naruto continued to dance and gloat at his newest accomplishment while Nodoka and even the newly made wind clone sweat-dropped at Naruto's actions._

"_I did it, Nodo-chan, I did it!" Naruto yelled out triumphantly as Nodoka nodded her head, "G-good job, Naruto." she told him, where he stopped and turned towards her, "Thanks, Nodo-chan, now if I keep practicing this spell and all my other spells, I'll be able to cast them without saying anything!" Naruto said, thinking of how he would be able to cast his spells wordlessly like true master mages could do._

**X**_ End Flashback _**X**

"C'mon Nodo-chan, I'll go with you to return these." Naruto told the girl, who snapped out of her thoughts of the past and nodded her head, "O-okay N-naruto." The blond then turned toward Negi and told them they would meet later on in the classroom, while Negi agreed and said goodbye to him and Nodoka, as the two teens proceeded towards the library.

They never noticed a shadowy figure come and snatch Negi away, taking him to the nearby forest. (You know who it is ;D)

Naruto and Nodoka were both heading to the library, but this time, Naruto was the one holding the books while the ever shy purplette was leading the way. While they walked Naruto decided to start a conversation, "You know it's been such a long time since we've been to the library together, Nodo-chan." Naruto said, reminiscing about the times they used to always walk to the library together when they were younger. They would chat the whole trip there. . .well mostly him, but the shy girl did include her input from time to time.

Nodoka though, was still to shy to be around him as she merely nodded her head, "Y-yes i-it has b-been a long t-time, Na-naruto." She replied shyly while looking at the blond's face before looking away, blushing madly.

Naruto frowned a bit at the way the girl was behaving around him. Sure Nodoka acted shy around him when they were kids, but it was never like this. It seemed as if she was afraid to talk to him or something, as if he was a stranger. _'I need to fix this.'_ He thought.

Stopping just as the library's entrance was coming up, Naruto sighed as he put the stack of books on a nearby bench before turning toward Nodoka. The shy girl looked at him in confusion before looking away, blushing again. Her blush increased tenfold as the blond enveloped her in a hug, like back in the classroom, but this time Nodoka didn't faint. She was to shocked to do anything, that was until she heard Naruto speak to her.

"What's wrong, Nodo-chan? Why are you so afraid of talking or even looking at me?" He asked her, wanting to know the cause of her behavior. Naruto thought that when they met again that she would be as ecstatic to see him just as he would to see her. Well, as ecstatic as the shy girl could be, he wasn't expecting her to act this way.

"I really did miss you Nodo-chan, and seeing you here makes me a lot more happy to be here." Naruto told her as his arms wrapped around her a bit more tightly, causing her to stiffen up a bit, before relaxing in his hold.

_'H-he really m-missed se-seeing me?'_ Nodoka thought while looking up at his face. This time, able to suppress her blush to a minimum, "D-do you me-mean i-it?" She asked him as he gave her a soft smile, "Of course Nodo-chan! I would never lie about, you're one of my most precious people. And I don't think I can ever tell you enough about how sorry I am that I had to leave such a long time ago." Naruto replied as Nodoka wrapped her arms around him and began hugging back.

"I-I really missed y-you t-too, Naruto." Nodoka spoke softly while feeling a warmth fill her being. A warmth she hadn't felt since the last time they were embracing like this, the day he left. She was suddenly a bit afraid that this would be a case of Deja-vu and that he would leave again.

"Y-you're not le-leaving a-again, are you?" Nodoka asked, hopeful that he wouldn't this time. "So long as my brother doesn't then I won't, and even then, I'd be hard pressed to leave you again, Nodo-chan." Naruto stated as the two simply stood there, embracing each other, and for a moment, Naruto thought he heard a sniffle, and then another one before he looked down toward the purplelette. He was surprised to see two small steams of tears running down her face. Filled with concern, he asked, "What's wrong, Nodo-chan?"

Naruto felt Nodoka's arms tighten around him as he heard her reply, "N-nothing's wrong, N-naruto, I-I'm just s-so happy to see yo-you again," She told the blond as she looked at him with a teary smile. "a-and to know th-that this isn't a-a dr-dream, that yo-you're really g-going to s-stay makes m-me even ha-happier." She finished as she buried her head into Naruto's chest with a small content smile on her face. Naruto only smiled back softly as the two teens continued to stand their, arms wrapped around one another, without a care in the world.

"C'mon Nodo-chan, lets return these books and get something to eat, my treat, what do you say?" Naruto asked suddenly getting the idea as the shy purplette dried her tears and nodded her head with a small smile and an equally small blush. "Ok Naruto, lets go." She replied, surprised that she didn't stutter one bit that time.

With the decision made, Naruto retrieved the stack of books from the bench, and with Nodoka's guidance, they went to the library, returned the books, and left to find a place to chow down.

**X **_A while later_** X**

Naruto and Nodoka were walking around the campus, looking for a place to eat when Nodoka got an idea, "I-I know where we can go." She told Naruto as she led him to what seemed to be a portable food stand.

When they got there the pair were greeted by two of Nodoka's classmates, Chao and Satsuki. "Hello and welcome to the Chao Bao Zi! Where we make the greatest food in all the world!" Chao exclaimed excitedly before stopping to see who her costumers were.

"Eh? Nodoka-san and our new assistant-sensei too? What brings you guys to my humble food stand?" Chao asked the pair, while Naruto responded with a smile, "Why the food of course," he quickly remembered to introduce himself, " name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pleased to meet'cha." he finished while Chao laughed, "The pleasure's all mine, I'm Chao Lingshen and that over there is Satsuki Yotsuba." Chao said as she pointed to a slightly portly girl who waved at Naruto, while he waved back.

"So what will you two have?" Chao asked, while the pair shifted through a small menu. "Hmm, I'll have two bowls of miso ramen please." Naruto said while Nodoka decided to have some nikuman. A short while later the blond and purplette were eating their meals when Chao decided to make some small talk.

"Sooo. . ." Chao began, while giving the two teens a sly grin, "you two a couple or what?" She asked as the two instantly began choking on their food.

*coughing* N-no! We're fr-*coughs*-ends! Just friends!" Nodoka shouted as she struggled to halt her coughing fit, while also fighting down the heat rising to her face.

"Y-ye-*coughs*-eh, yeah! We're friends, *cough* who haven't seen each other in a long time!" Naruto yelled out as he struggled to unblock his airway, though Chao could see a small blush on his face as he took a quick peak at the purplette beside him.

Chao looked at the two and shook her head at them, not believing a word they said, but she let the matter drop. They continued to make small talk about other things, which made her bring up a peculiar question, "How did you and Negi-sensei get to be teachers?" Chao asked Naruto curiously as Nodoka wondered the same thing.

"You want to know?" Naruto asked them as they nodded their heads. He motioned them to come closer, "You REALLY want to know?" he asked them again, even Satsuki, who was in the background making some food started listening in.

"OK then! But you girls MUST promise to NOT tell anyone.' Naruto said, really building up the suspense, while the three girls nodded their heads and began listening intently, waiting for him to reveal just how he and Negi became teachers. . .ahem, I mean assistant teacher and teacher respectively.

Turning around to face away from the stand, Naruto closed his eyes as he began his tale, "Well, the reason me and Negi became teachers and came here to Mahora is because. . ." As Naruto started his story, Satsuki, being so distracted by wanting to know some of her sensei's history, had completely forgotten that she was cooking something on the stove, until it suddenly erupted into flames .

"Ahhhh!" Satuski screamed as she moved away from the flames, "Satsuki what are you doing? Get back here and help me put out this fire!" Chao yelled at Satsuki as the two got fire extinguishers to combat the fire, even Nodoka was panicking and tried to help the two, while Naruto continued to tell his tale, eyes shut and back turned away from the stand. Completely oblivious of what was occurring behind him as he told of how he and Negi could do magic and how Negi had to come here to complete his training, but alas, his story fell on deaf ears, as the three girl were busy fighting the fire.

Finally killing off the last ember with a simple cup of water, the three girls turned toward their blond sensei, expecting to hear his story but all they heard was, ". . .and that's how me and Negi ended up here at Mahora as 2-A's new teachers." Naruto said as he turned back around and opened his eyes, "hmm?" he looked at the partially burned stand, accompanied by the looks of pure disbelief in eyes of the three girls looking at him too.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto smiled at the stunned trio, "I know, awesome story isn't it? I would find it all hard too believe but it's the truth." receiving no response he continued, "but remember this a huge secret so don't tell no one." He then looked at a slightly singed clock that was on the stand while thinking,_ 'It wasn't like that before, was it?'_ seeing that it was time to go meet up with his little brother, Naruto asked Nodoka if she was coming to which she snapped out of her stupor and nodded her head. Naruto paid for the meal and both he and Nodoka left to meet up with Negi.

Chao and Satsuki just watched the two leave, with the same looks of disbelief as to what had just happened. Behind them, the sign of Chao's stand fell, hitting the ground and turning to ashes.

**X **_On the way to the school building _**X**

As Naruto and Nodoka headed toward 2-A's classroom, that being the place that they and Negi were to meet up at, the blond remembered, he remembered something he wanted to ask the purplette beside him, "Ano, Nodo-chan?" he began asking as she looked at him, blushing only slightly, "Y-yes Naruto?" she replied.

"Do you still got that book I gave you?" he asked as she nodded her head, "Y-yes!" she said remembering the object that was kept hidden from her roommates. "D-do you w-want it back, Naruto?" she asked him, but he shook his head no. "But I -I thought you wanted to finish reading it." He only gave a small embarrassed chuckle.

"Funny story actually, a few days after we left my guardian decided to tell me that he had another copy of the book on him, so I did read it. It's pretty good actually." he smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh..." Nodoka responded with gloom, looking at the ground thinking that the book she had wasn't special anymore. As if reading her mind Naruto continued, "But the book you have is still really special Nodo-chan."

"H-how?" Nodoka asked while Naruto got into a thinking position, "Well. . .you know it was written by my godfather, right?" he asked as she nodded her head, "It's also the first copy printed and it has his signature too." Naruto said, "Have you read it?"

"N-no." The shy purplette said wondering why she hadn't thought of reading it till now. "But you want to know what really makes it special?" Naruto asked. Seeing her shake her head Naruto gave her a warm smile, "It's special because I gave you that book as a promise to see you again." Hearing this statement caused the shy bookworm to blush very brightly, but still she gave Naruto a thankful smile, "I-it is r-really special, th-thank you, N-naruto."

They continued to walk before Naruto asked Nodoka another question, "Hey Nodo-chan, you ever get a chance to practice any of the spells I taught you?"

"O-only after you left I-I practiced a bit, b-but s-since coming to Mahora I haven't b-been able to practice." Nodoka said, "I-I don't want m-my friends to f-find out, Haruna l-likes to spread r-rumors." She finished, before adding one other thought, "B-but I think some o-of my classmates st-still know."

"Hmm..." Naruto began thinking on what he was just told before saying, "Maybe some of the girls in class can do magic or are at least magically aware." He told Nodoka, making her remember reading about that in a book about the basics of magic Naruto let her read once. In it, it was said that , with proper training, one would be able to sense magical energy.

As they reached the doors of the building that contained 2-A's room, Nodoka stopped before the door making Naruto stop too, "N-naruto?" She asked, a small blush adorning her face, as she suddenly became very shy.

"What's up, Nodo-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Th-thank you f-for saving me e-earlier today." She stuttered shyly, looking at the floor.

Naruto gave her a big grin, "No problem, Nodo-chan! You know I'll always protect you."

This declaration made the small blush on Nodoka's face to increase tenfold. She quickly calmed herself down as she and Naruto proceeded into the building.

As they walked through the doors, proceeded through the halls, and made their way up the stairs, they heard a very familiar voice, "Please Asuna I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just trying to erase your memories!" The pair looked at each other before running toward the source of the voice before catching up to the person belonged to, "Negi!" Naruto yelled out as his brother turned around, but he was with another figure who turned to face them as well. Naruto observed the girl remembering her from when he and Negi first arrived, she was an orange haired girl with her hair made into two pony tails, held together by what seemed like. . .bells? She also had heterochromia, her right eye was green while the left one was blue. She also seemed very angry or at the very least annoyed about something.

"Nii-san! And Miyazaki-san too!" the little ten yea old cried out as he tackled his older brother into a hug.

"Hey, hey, calm down little bro, it's only been a while since we've been separated." Naruto said as he in vain to calm his brother down, but Negi looked at him with teary eyes.

"Waaaa! It's bad, nii-san, very bad! Someone knows our secret and now we'll be sent back to England and turned into ermines!" Negi cried, flailing around his arms in panic, as he imagined himself, along with his brother, as little ermines, having to live ermine lives, getting ermine jobs, and then eventually having to marry ermine girls, _'Why am I even thinking about that? I'm too young!'_ Negi thought as he looked toward his brother, hoping he would have a solution to their current dilemma.

Sadly though Naruto didn't offer much condolence, "Actually Negi, since I never actually went to the magical academy I'm not on any record, actually I don't have a record of any kind! So technically I don't exist as a mage, so only you would get turned into an ermine, I'm pretty much a ghost so I could get away. . .sorry little bro." He finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Waaaa! I'm going to be turned into an ermine and my nii-san won't! It isn't fair!"Negi cried as Naruto to calm him down again, while the two present females were sweat-dropping at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Now, now, little bro, you know I'll never let anything happen to you." Naruto comforted Negi with a pat on the head. "Now tell me who's the one who knows our secret?" He asked as Negi pointed at the irate orange haired girl who glared at him. "And she's been really mean to me too, nii-san!" Negi said, tattling on the girl who gave him a look that screamed "_I'll strangle you if I get the chance."_ causing Negi to cower behind his brother as Naruto went to talk to the girl.

Walking up to her, Naruto gave her a small wave, "Hey orange-chan ,would it be too much to ask you not to reveal Negi's secret to everyone? I'd hate to bring him back home to his sister as an ermine." Naruto asked her lamely with his hand rubbing the back of his head, not even trying to convince her.

She looked at him a bit, before looking away with a small blush, but quickly composed herself, "Grrr, first of all my name's not "orange-chan" It's Asuna Kagurazaka! And second, Hell no! That little brat has done nothing but cause me trouble!" She yelled at Naruto causing him to slump his shoulders a bit as he turned toward his little brother.

"Well, I did all I could do Negi, but she can't be swayed, sorry bro." Naruto said sheepishly as Negi looked like he was going to have a serious meltdown.

As Naruto tried convincing him that being turned into an ermine wasn't the bad, Nodoka nervously walked up to Asuna, "A-asuna?" She asked her timidly while the orangette looked at her, "Honya-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked while Nodoka stated that she was with their blond teacher.

"P-please c-could you not reveal th-their secret, Asuna? Na-naruto ju-just got here and I-I don't w-want to see h-him leave so s-soon." Nodoka asked shyly while putting her two pointer fingers together, giving Asuna a very innocent and sad look.

Asuna looked at the shy girl before looking at the two brothers, more specifically the older of the two before looking back toward the purplette. Sighing she finally relented, "Ok fine, I won't reveal your guys' secret." This caused Naruto and Negi to cheer. "But, I only have one condition and that is that the brat owes me one favor and he HAS to abide by it, no matter what it is." Asuna finished, causing Negi to stop in mid celebration, while Naruto continued to cheer.

"Deal!" Naruto said while giving Negi a big goofy smile, "See that bro? Your nii-san's got your back." Naruto said as Negi began getting nervous about his new predicament.

"B-but nii-san, I owe Asuna-san a favor! She could make me do anything!" Negi said flailing his arms again, thinking that Asuna would make him do something very embarrassing. . . or highly illegal.

"Details, details." Naruto said waving off Negi's concerns over what the orangette would make him do.

As that happened Asuna couldn't help but shake her head, "I don't know what you see in that blond idiot, Honya-chan."

"Wh-what?"

Asuna then gave her a sly smile, "Don't act coy Honya-chan, I know what's really going on here." she said looking between her and Naruto.

"N-no! It isn't like that, really! W-we're just good friends, honest!" Nodoka yelled out, blushing furiously, understanding what Asuna was implying.

Seeing the way the shy bookworm was responding Asuna smiled a bit before changing the subject. "So you know about magic too?" she asked while Nodoka nodded her head, "does that mean you're a magi- uh, whatever the brat is too?" Asuna asked as Nodoka shook her head, "No I-I learned about magic from, N-naruto." Nodoka replied.

Asuna turned toward the older of the two brothers, "So you used magic in front of her by mistake too?"

"No," Naruto said shaking his head, "I willingly told and taught Nodo-chan about magic, but like I told my little bro here, it's a story for another time."

Asuna nodded her head in acceptance before giving a small glare towards Naruto, "You better not do anything perverted to Honya-chan, you hear me!" This sparked a wave of shock between the two teens, "Orange-chan I would never do something like that to Nodo-chan, I'm an English gentlemen!" Naruto replied indignantly, while Nodoka merely blushed at the thought of what Asuna had said.

"I told you to not call me that! And your brother said the same thing before he stripped me of my clothes!" Asuna yelled while Negi began throwing apologies her way.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow before snickering a bit, "Let me guess. . .he sneezed."

"And destroyed my clothes right in front of Takahata-sensei! I've never felt more humiliated in my whole life!" Asuna shouted as she tried to grab Negi in order to strangle him, but luckily he was cowering behind Naruto.

"Aw calm down Asu-chan he can't help it. Besides he didn't do it on purpose." Naruto said trying to the lessen the animosity the orangette had for his little brother. "Besides if it makes you feel better just call in that favor and make him do something really embarrassing to get even."

"Nii-san!" Negi cried out at his brother's betrayal, while Asuna gained a semi-evil smile at Naruto's suggestion.

"All things aside let's get back to the classroom." Naruto said while the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

When the reached the door and opened it they were shocked as a chorus of "SURPRISE!" rang out, revealing the entire class of 2-A in there as well as Shizuna and Takamichi.

"Wh-what's this?" Negi asked in wonder while Naruto pondered the same thing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the surprise welcome party we were throwing for you guys." Asuna said as she held up a bag of groceries, "seems Honya-chan forgot too." she said while Nodoka gave a small sheepish smile, "Sorry."

As the quartet got separated during the party, Naruto was approached by a red haired girl, who's hair was fashioned into a high spiky ponytail. She had a band around her left arm that said, "2-A press".

"Excuse me sensei, I'm Kazumi Asakura, reporter for 2-A and i was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions for the class." Kazumi asked the blond who nodded his head, "Sure go ahead." Naruto said, while the rest of 2-A paid attention the conversation.

"Ok first question; What's you name?"

"Oh yeah, didn't get a chance to do that did I? Sorry, my name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Ok next question; Where are you from?"

"Wales, England. Same as Negi."

"Ok now that the basics are done lets get to the good stuff." The red head said making Naruto gain a confused look.

"Why did Honya-chan faint after seeing you? Actually, how do you guys know each other?" Kazumi asked while the class payed extra attention, wanting to know the connection between the blond and the purplette.

"Well we've know each other since we were kids, we're very good friends, but I wasn't expecting to see Nodo-chan here and she wasn't expecting to me see either." Naruto said casting the aforementioned girl a small smile, causing her to look away with a small blush on her face.

"So you two are just friends?" The red headed reporter asked.

"Just friends." Naruto stated.

"Just friends?" She asked again looking between the two, trying to get some clarification.

"Yep!" Naruto said with a goofy grin, not really getting what the girl was really asking him.

"Sooo..." Kazumi started before gaining a small blush, "does that mean you're...available?" She asked, slightly hopeful while some of the other girls wondered the same thing.

Naruto only nodded his head in response before Kazumi's question REALLY sunk in, causing him to stop, "Wait...what?"

Before anything else could happen Takamichi stepped up, "Now, now I think that's enough questions for today. Let Naruto-kun rest a bit, it's a party." He said, while Naruto gave him a thankful look.

While the party went on, Negi, as a show of good faith towards Asuna, tried to read Takamichi's mind to see how he felt about her. Needless to say, it didn't go very well and ended up with Asuna leaving the room with Negi following her. Seeing this, Naruto excused himself from a couple of girls he was talking to, and went to follow the pair, and if need be, ready to protect his little brother from the clutches of the fiery girl.

While the blond left the room, Nodoka found herself in the company of her friends, Yue and Haruna.

"Honya-chan! Where were you all this time?" Haruna asked, having not seen the shy girl since she ran from the infirmary.

Nodoka was going to answer that she had been with Naruto this whole time before deciding against, for fear of how Haruna would act. "I-I was in the library, getting some things organized."

"That's a shame." Yue said while sipping on a juice box, "Naruto was looking for you."

"Oh, h-he was?" Nodoka asked, while Yue nodded her head.

"Well that doesn't matter now 'cuz we have some good news for ya, Honya-chan!" Haruna shouted with excitement.

Not really knowing what Haruna meant by "good news" Nodoka asked, "What good news?"

"That me and Yue," at this Haruna wrapped an arm around the shorter girl, bringing her in closer, "have decided to help you claim Naruto-sensei's heart!" Haruna shouted while using her free arm to point at the sky, while Yue nodded and continued to sip on her juice box.

"Wh-what?" Nodoka asked completely shocked at what she had been told. Even more shocking was that Yue was going completely along with this. At Haruna's declaration several girls, those who were interested in their new blond sensei, looked at the library trio, more specifically Nodoka, with looks that said, _"It's on!"_

Looking at some of her classmates' reactions, Nodoka quickly turned away from them. _'Haruna, what did you do?'_ She thought to herself, just as a blushing and embarrassed looking Asuna walked in, followed by an equally blushing and embarrassed Negi, and behind him walked in a smirking Naruto holding a camera.

Seeing her blushing teacher and Asuna blushing as well, the class president, Ayaka Yukihiro gave her a questioning look, "Why is Negi-sensei blushing, Asuna?" Ayaka demanded while Naruto looked at her and decided to answer, "Well since you asked it's because she-" Before he could say anything else Asuna had slapped her hand over his mouth, preventing from from speaking, "N-nothing happened you damned shouta!" She yelled at Ayaka.

"Sh-shouta? Why you RUDE APE!" Ayaka yelled back as she tackled Asuna to the ground, inducing a really heavy cat fight.

"I'll put 500 yen on the rude ape!" Naruto declared.

"My money's on the shouta!" Haruna challenged as other girls began placing bets for the outcome of the fight. Sadly though, Takamichi stopped the fight and the party continued.

As the party winded down and everyone began leaving, Naruto, Negi, Asuna, her roommate Konoka Konoe, and the library trio headed off towards their dorm rooms. As the group entered the dorm building, they separated with Negi, Asuna, and Konoka heading off in one direction, while Naruto walked the library trio to their room.

While Yue and Haruna walked into their room, Nodoka stayed and turned toward Naruto who gave her a small smile. Walking up to her, Naruto embraced the girl in another hug, "Sweet dreams Nodo-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto told her whiled she hugged him back, albeit a bit shyly, "G-g-good night, Na-naruto." They released their hold and Naruto began walking away while Nodoka look at his retreating form with a small smile and blush on her face before she quickly shook her head and went in her room.

As Naruto walked away from the trio's room he remembered something, something very important. It was something he hadn't even thought of before seeing everyone else leave to go to sleep for the night. . .

"WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY AT?"

** THIS IS A PAGE BREAK **

AAAAAAAAAND CUT! Thats all for now folks, and again, sorry for the very late delay. Hopefully this semi-long chapter will satisfy you till the next chappy!

Oh! And about pairings. . .well I thought about it really hard and have come to a decision. . . and that's that Naruto will be paired with one more girl!

"Who is it?" you might ask, well i already chose who it is. As to who it might be, that's something your gonna have to figure out on your own. I'm pretty sure that if i gave you guys a hint on who it is, you'd all be like, "Oh oh I know who it is!" so I'm gonna give you guys a slightly more vague hint that should narrow down the list.

Ok here it is: It ain't someone who's been over used; I.E, Setsuna, konoka, ect. It's someone who's a bit under used. . .actually not really used a lot at all, i think only 1 other author has paired her up with Naruto too.

lol im pretty this is vague enough to confuse you guys. The reason why i'm adding one other girl instead of taking the lesser traveled path of keeping it strictly singular, is because I decided to take an even less taken path by making it two girls. And yes guys Naruto's pairing is final. No super huge ungodly harem. . .sorry. There's a lot more better fics than mine if your looking for that kind of story.

Besides, who wouldn't want to see our shy bookworm fight for the affections of our blond hero against one other girl?

As for Negi, He'll be Paired with 2 girls as well. . .c'mon guys guys he's 10 years old, I want to be at least SLIGHTLY realistic here. You can vote for Negi's pairing in your review. . .man im soo tempted to drop you guys one more hint about who will also be with Naruto but if i did it would become pretty obvious (at least i think it would)...tell you what, if you give me a guess in your review and it's right then I'll reveal who it is next chapter, if not then your just gonna have to wait and see.

I'll try to update at least once a week or two.

Remember to READ and REVIEW!

This is OMGaSquirtle signing off, bye y'all!


	3. Chapter 3 Of Baths and Love Potions

**Me: **Wazzzzzz uuuuuuup everyone! Im back!

**Everybody:** . . . . . .

**Me: **OK, judging by the silence I take it your not happy that I took so long to update.

(gets hit by a random tomato)

Sorry guys, but graduation is coming up soon (GO CLASS OF 2011 WHOOO!) so I really REALLY have to focus on my school work so I can finish strong. Don't worry though, I don't intend to let this fic die, I will see it through to the end! That being said, I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I now get why some authors whine so much about getting them. LOL.

I'd also like to give a very special thanks to **XiaoSan **for his/her incredible ideas they were very helpful, and yeah I agree with you on the pactio subject. I was already going to have Negi and Naruto make a pactio using the blood-swap method.

And to **aliestrikehero**'s question on whether or not I'll bump up the rating (I.E lemons). . . ehehehe, well, what can I say? I really don't know. I'd have to think about how this would effect the story, and if I do indeed increase it, things like that would happen waaaaaay further down the road.

Or I could simply make a separate one-shot based in the future of the story. Give me your opinion and I'll take the best course of action from there. OK enough chit-chat for now, time for the story!

Also I sort of found this chapter a little lacking, I don't know why and I'm sorry if you feel the same way as well, but school has me really occupied and distracted right now.

**Disclaimer: I do not not will I ever own Naruto or Negima. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu respectively. . . . .*cries***

Ahem, as always: (is this even necessary?)

"Blah blah blah" Normal talking

_'Blah blah blah'_ Thoughts

**X**_ blaaaaaaaaaah _**X**Scene changes and such

OK! here we go, a new chapter of

A Maelstrom and a Bookworm:

Ch.3 Of Baths and Love potions

Naruto found himself surrounded by a tranquil forest. All around him the tress swayed in the small breeze that flowed throughout the area, the whole place seemed to have a very serene feel to it. Looking ahead of him, Naruto proceeded down a trail that led out of the forest.

_'It's been a while since I've been here.'_

The trail led him up to the crest of a hill where there stood a house. It seemed to be modeled after those old-world Japanese style homes, one story, sliding doors made of wood with thin pieces of cloth, an all around wooden structure with a pointy roof made out of ceramic tiles. Even though it was built in that old style, the place looked fairly new, or at least very well taken care of.

Making his way toward the home, Naruto reached the door and knocked several times. Receiving no answer, he shrugged his shoulders, looked under the welcome mat, found a key, and went in.

He looked around the home and found it well furnished. Clean floors, no smudges on the walls, no dust on anything really, the place was superbly clean.

_'Wow, he seriously has a lot of free time, huh?'_

Continuing through the house, Naruto found a study. It was a circular room with a small wooden desk in the middle, facing the doorway, and while the width of the room wasn't much it was the height of the room that stunned Naruto. It extended high, so high that he couldn't see the ceiling, as it vanished into the shadows. What made this even more shocking was that the shelves that adorned the walls of the whole room where filled with books, upon books, upon books. Naruto let out a small whistle as he examined some of the works of literature that decorated the study, _'I know some people who'd get a kick out of this place.'_

"Enjoying yourself now, are you?" A voice said by the doorway, catching Naruto by surprise as he quickly put away a book he was going through. He then turned and looked toward the source of where the voice originated from.

The voice belonged to a man who seemed to be in his mid fifties to early sixties. He had crimson semi spiky hair that reached his shoulders, though his crimson hair was also mixed with strands of gray here and there. His face had some wrinkles on it but not much. What really stood out were the three whisker like marks on each cheek that adorned his face that were much like Naruto's own. His eyes were a vibrant red, never losing their shine even as the man seemed to be getting on in years, the peculiar thing was that his pupils were slitted like a cat's eyes. He wore a crimson colored kamino with black hakama pants. His feet were adorned with a simple pair of black tanbi with geta sandals. The strange thing about about this man's outfit was the black sash around his waist. It had the kanji for "seal" embroidered on it with gold stitching on one of the ends. All in all, the man gave off a feeling of great power and grand wisdom.

"Haven't seen you here in a while, kit." The old man said.

"Kyuu-Baba!" Naruto shouted gleefully before finding himself on the floor with a rather large smoking bump on his head, courtesy of a staff that was now in the man's hands. Yes folks, the old man standing before Naruto was the great demon; the Kyuubi no Yoko, who was currently in his human form.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that you damn whelp!" The old man, now known as Kyuu yelled at the poor blond, who rubbed his head in pain.

"Not my fault that you look like a shriveled up old man." Naruto muttered to himself, thinking that the older gent hadn't heard him. . . he was wrong.

**BAM!**

Naruto found himself on the ground, yet again, with another smoking bump on his head.

"You wanna go for broke, kit?" Kyuu asked calmly with his eyes closed, as he held his staff, ready to strike another blow to the ever disrespectful blond.

"I...ugh.. I wouldn't be calling you an old dog if you didn't look like one!" Naruto yelled defiantly at the older man as he received a third and final strike to his head, completing his collection of big bumps on his poor head.

"I'll have you know that the reason I took this form was to show my vast experience and power in a way that humans typically perceive as such." Kyuu stated as he crossed his arms and looked at the blond as he struggled to collect his bearings.

"So, now that the normal "Hi's" and "Hello's" are out of the way, why did you bring me in here?" Naruto asked the elder man curiously. He looked completely fine, a total contrast to the condition he was in moments ago.

Kyuu gave him a surprised look, "What? I can't bring you in here just to hang out, that there has to be a reason? Even beings like me get lonely too, kit." Kyuu began, "Besides, it has been a while since you've been here, but you're right, there's a reason why you're here, kit." Kyuu said.

"And that is. . .?" Naruto asked.

"Well kit, you're sixteen and I think it's time for you to look for a mate or two." Kyuu told Naruto with a serious expression. Naruto though, began with a slow chuckle before erupting into full blown laughter at what the fox just told him, thinking it was just a joke. This wasn't the case as Naruto suddenly found himself on the ground clutching his head, writhing in pain, thanks to the old man's staff.

"This is serious kit! Why, when I was your age I had so many vixens throwing themselves at me you wouldn't believe it! Ah, what I wouldn't do to relive those old glory days." The Kyuubi stated fondly.

_'Bullshit.'_ Naruto thought with a deadpanned look.

"I heard that, kit. . ." Kyuu stated as Naruto instantly covered his head with his arms, hoping to avoid further injury. Instead Kyuu didn't do anything and continued speaking, "But in all seriousness you need get yourself a mate or two and soon." he finished.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Or what?"

"What?"

"I mean, "or what if I don't get a mate"? Is something bad gonna happen to me? Am I going to die?" Naruto questioned the old kitsune who shook his head in response.

"No, nothing like that is gonna happen. I'm just rather embarrassed that my host is still single even though everywhere he goes girls seem naturally attracted toward him."

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted at Kyuu, who smirked at him.

"Yes it is kit, you're just too oblivious to notice." Kyuu began before deciding to drop the bomb on him. "I also forgot to mention, since your body is still growing, and you've used my demonic energy before, it's don-" but before he could finish explaining he was interrupted by the blond.

"Oh hell no! You better not tell me that I'm going to become a full on demon or a hanyo!" Naruto shouted in the Kyuubi's face, who in turn, simply ignored the blond.

Kyuubi then slapped the still ranting blond's head, it seemed to have the desired effect of calming him down. "Heavens no kit, you're not going to be a demon or hanyo, as if it's that bad. I feel hurt." Kyuu said in fake tears and mocking sadness.

"Just get on with it already! What's gonna happen to me?"

"Oh not much, it's just that you've been releasing demonic pheromones."

"Meaning. . .?"

"That you'll be getting a lot more attention from the opposite sex than what's normal, or at least what's "normal" for you kit, you lucky bastard." Kyuu told the blond.

"And what does that mean?" the clueless blond asked.

Kyuu sighed at his host's intelligence, or rather lack thereof. "You're basically the equivalent of a demon male looking for a mate, so it releases it's pheromones to attract any females within a certain area."

Naruto frowned at this revelation. "Well, that's not good considering where I'm staying at and where my job is. Why is this happening?" Naruto asked.

"It's just your body's way of getting rid of any access demonic energy. Don't worry, when your body fully matures it will regulate the flow of any demonic energy used efficiently and those pheromones will stop being produced and emanated." The Kyuubi finished explaining.

"Well how long will it last?"

"Hehe, actually kit, it's been happening for a while, you've just never noticed the way girls look at you, more specifically the more bolder or perverted ones, but I digress, it should be over by tomorrow and unless something dynamic happens to your body that would cause the pheromones to go haywire, you shouldn't be worried about getting violated by any females here." Kyuubi finished his explanation.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the old demon, "wouldn't this effect only demon girls?"

The Kyuubi only sighed before saying, "Look kit, a females a female, no matter what species or origin they are. Those details only pertain to how they will react to certain things. Like this; the pheromones will make human females only more attracted to you while demon females will, uh, that isn't important right now." Naruto nodded his head and let the Kyuubi continue, "Oh, and about that shy, purple haired vixen."

"Huh? What about Nodo-chan?" Naruto asked the old fox.

Nodding at his container he gave him a toothy smile. "I approve kit, she has a lot of potential. Now you need to find one more suitable mate."

"W-What!" Naruto shouted with a small blush. "W-What are you talking about! W-We're just friends, that's all!"

"Kukuku for now kit, but just give it some time. Then soon you'll both see the light." Kyuu then took a brief pause before continuing with a small perverted smile. "It seems like it's time for you to wake up now, kit, and I must say you have a very nice morning surprise waiting for you."

"Huh?" Was Naruto's smart reply before he disappeared from his mind scape.

**X** _In the real world_ **X**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He looked to both sides and didn't see or sense anything, 'What surprise was Kyuu talking about?' the blond thought to himself as he tried to get up, only to find something weighing him down._ 'What the. . .?' _He turned on a lamp that was sitting on top of a drawer next to his bunk. Lifting off the bed sheet Naruto was genuinely surprised to see a mop of dark green hair snuggling on his side, with a slender arm draped across his chest.

He poked the top of the unknown figures head. It moved a bit before finally looking up at Naruto. The blond soon found his left eye twitching as he stared at a pair of half lidded brown eyes. Letting out a small yawn the figure smiled lazily at him, "Good morning, Naruto-sensei."

. . .

"HARUNA WHAT THE HELL!"

**X** _In another place_ **X**

At about the same time, a certain little mage-in-training was going through the same situation, only this time the roles were reversed.

"KYAAAAAA!" A familiar orange haired girl cried out.

"Ah Asuna-san I'm so sorry! W-wait! Please, no! I didn't mean to-"

**WHAM!  
**  
**X** _back with Naruto_ **X**

As soon as he was sure that the bathroom door was locked tight Naruto entered the shower. While he soaked himself in the calming rain-like imitation he couldn't help but wonder how he ended up rooming where he was now.

**X** _Flashback!_ **X**

Barging into the headmaster's office Naruto found the elderly man startled, "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Konoemon asked, wondering why the blond mage was here, "You have a busy day tomorrow."

"That's exactly why I'm here, old man. I have no where to go!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But Naruto, I already assigned you a room where you could stay. It's on that small document I gave you, don't you remember?" The old headmaster asked Naruto, who was digging through his pockets before pulling out a folded up piece of paper.

"Whoa, when did I get this?"

**X**_ Flashback within a flashback!_** X** (that's some inception-esque type of stuff right there xD)

Naruto walked away from the infirmary after having told Yue and Haruna the story of how he and Nodoka met. Shizuna had received a call from the headmaster, who was looking for the blond, to which she relayed back to Naruto. That was why he was currently heading there.

_'I wonder what this is about.'_

Arriving at the headmaster's office he barged right in without even knocking, luckily the headmaster didn't have any company at the moment.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see." The headmaster said greeting Naruto with a grandfatherly smile.

"What's up old man?" Naruto asked.

"Ho ho ho, straight to the point, eh? Well the reason I called you down here was. . ." as he started telling Naruto about his room assignment, Naruto became distracted by his thoughts of seeing Nodoka again. _'Wow! I can't believe she's here! I never thought that I'd be teaching a class with her in it. I really missed her and I wonder if she's missed me? We have so much catching up to do.' _Naruto thought with a fond smile on his face before a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Naruto? Naruto!" The headmaster called out to the blond who suddenly shook his head away from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sighing, the headmaster simply held out a sheet of paper, "Here Naruto-kun, it'll give you all the information you'll need for tonight." The blond took the sheet of paper and quickly folded it up and pocketed it. "Uh sure, thanks old man. Now If you excuse me I have to go."

"Of course, I don't want to keep you here. You and your brother have many responsibilities now, go on, I'll see you later."

Giving a small bow, Naruto left the headmaster's office and headed back toward the infirmary. . .

**X** _End flashback within the first flashback!_ **X**

Naruto looked at the headmaster with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Oops, guess I forgot hehehe." he said with a small embarrassed chuckle, "My bad. Well I guess I'm off to go meet my new roommates, see ya old man!" Naruto said as he quickly left the office while the headmaster only looked on with a blank expression. As soon as the door shut closed, Konoemon let out a small sigh, "Sometimes I worry about that boy." he began as he took out a small photo from one of the drawers of his desk. "But still, he's so much like her." He gave a small fond smile while looking at the picture before putting it away. He turned to face the window and looked out at the night sky filled with an abundance of stars.  
_  
'That boy will truly become a force to be reckoned with when the time comes.'_

**X **_With Naruto_ **X**

After looking at the room number that was printed on the piece of paper Naruto proceeded to the door that held his new accommodations for the rest of his and Negi's stay here at Mahora. He knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer, hoping that there was someone still awake inside.

As Naruto took a second to look around his surroundings he got a sudden chill on the back of his neck. _'Man this place feels oddly familiar._' he thought for a second before realization hit him, _'Th-This is-'_ but as he was going to finish his thought the door had already swung open. Naruto couldn't help but blush and hold his nose to prevent any blood from flowing out as he looked at the figure in front of him.

"Huh? Naruto-sensei? What are you doing here?" Haruna asked, who was wearing a rather revealing nightgown.

"Um, I think the headmaster made a mistake." Naruto said as he thoroughly looked at the document that had his dorm assignment. Haruna snatched the sheet away from him, "Let me see that." She said as she began reading the paper. As she finished she looked over the top of the sheet and looked at him before looking back at the words that had been written on the document.

"Wait here a moment." Haruna commanded as she quickly returned to the room and shut the door. Naruto waited patiently outside while he heard commotion suddenly occurring inside the room. He could make out three distinct voices, but he really couldn't perceive what was being said in there. Suddenly the talking got louder, as if there was an argument going on inside.

_'I wonder what's going on in there?'_ Naruto thought to himself, sweat-dropping as he thought he heard an object break in the room.

As quickly as the noise started it all settled down and became deftly silent._ 'I think I should go-' _but as he began turning away from the door it swung open, revealing a grinning Haruna.

"Come in sensei!" She said motioning to go inside the room.

"You know what Haru-chan, I think I'm going to go stay with my bro-"

"Nonsense!" Haruna exclaimed as she grabbed Naruto by an arm and dragged him into the room, she quickly popped her head out of the doorway and looked around the hallway, as if checking to see if anyone were watching what had just transpired. Satisfied that the hallway was indeed empty, Haruna quickly slammed the door shut.

Naruto was now staring at the room's other two occupants wearing their pajamas, one only staring back at him with a stoic look on her face while she sipped on a juice carton, and the other who was simply blushing feverishly and looking quite nervous.

"Ehehe. . . Hi Yue-chan, Nodo-chan. Guess I'm your new roommate, what are the odds?" He asked nervously.

Yue only nodded her head and continued sipping her drink while Nodoka blushed at the thought of him actually staying here as her roommate. "Th-That's great Naruto."

"Damn right it is!" Haruna exclaimed as she looped an arm around Naruto's neck, "Can you imagine the advantages of having such a handsome teacher live with us? We won't have to study for anything! Naruto-sensei will give us all the answers!"

It was this fact that caused Yue to suddenly stop drinking her juice box in mid sip as realization dawned on her, _'Won't have to study. . .'_ She walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in, away from both the door and the mangaka, "Naruto-sensei, you are more than welcome to stay here." She said stoically, but in her head chibi-Yue was doing dances and waving flags while singing, _'~No studying, no studying!~'_

"But where will I sleep?" Naruto asked, looking for a way out of this.

"Oh, you can take the bunk under mine," Haruna began, " We have two bunk beds, so there's no issue on where you'll be sleeping, that is, unless you want to sleep with me." She finished with a wink causing Naruto to blush, "Or maybe with Honya-chan." causing the shy bookworm's face to flush crimson. 'Uh oh, I don't think this is going to work out very well.' Naruto couldn't help but think.

"Um, no thanks Haru-chan." Naruto said before stretching a bit and letting out a yawn, "Well I'm beat, I guess I'm gonna go hit the hay, you three should too, you got school tomorrow." All three nodded their heads but while Yue and Nodoka bid their sensei goodnight, they never saw the devious smirk on Haruna's face.

**X** _End flashback!_ **X**

Sighing, Naruto got out of the shower and began getting ready for his first day on the job, seeing as he technically wasn't present in the classroom yesterday he decided not to count it as his first day. Walking out of the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of his other roommates who were just beginning to dress.

"Hey sensei like what you see?" Haruna asked, who was in her underwear, while she struck a pose. Yue had the same stoic look on her face, but if one were to look closely they would see a rosy hint on her cheeks. It was Nodoka who looked ready to panic, _'N-Naruto is- and he's l-looking at- and I'm-'_ she kept looking at her state of dress then back to the blond, her face completely flushed.

"Ah! I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were all dressing!" Naruto yelled as he quickly ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

As the library trio finished dressing up and Yue told Naruto it was ok to come back out, he did, though, still apologizing. After a quick breakfast, the blond hurriedly said goodbye to his roommates and took off to meet his brother.

After he left, Haruna turned toward her friends, sitting at a small table, "Hmm, I really think having Naruto-sensei here is going to be really fun! What do you think, Honya-chan?" But Nodoka failed to respond as she was to busy thinking about what had happened last night and this morning._ 'I-I still can't believe N-Naruto is going t-to stay here with us.'_ She was then jolted from her thoughts as Haruna shook her shoulder, "Hey! You okay? You were spacing out a second ago."

"I-I'm fine!" She replied with a small blush on her face.

Haruna grinned as she looked at Yue, "Our plan for these two should be much easier now that Naruto's here, right Yue?" She asked the short bluenette who nodded her head.

"W-What!" Nodoka cried out as she looked at her friends with a shocked expression, "Y-you're still doing that!"

"Well yeah, of course we are!" Haruna responded as she looked at the shy bookworm with an amused expression, "We're helping fulfill your greatest desire!"

"W-what do you m-mean my "greatest desire"?" She asked, worried about what the perverted mangaka would say.

"Why it's to get together with Naruto-sensei and get it on, all night long!" Haruna replied with a perverted smirk before her eyes shined and she clasped her hands together, "And maybe after you two get together I might join in on the fun!" Haruna cackled as she imagined how it would be. . .  
**  
X** _Time to take a small glimpse into the mind of one Haruna Saotome. Warning; Perverted-ness abound. You have been warned. _**X**  
_  
Haruna looked around and saw that she was in the hallway, standing in front of her dorm room where she heard some noise inside. She quickly entered and shut the door behind her. What she found made her nose gush out a torrent of blood._

"Hey Haru-chan, wanna join us?" A male voice asked before turning toward another occupant in the room, "Is that all right, Nodo-chan?"

"Yes! That's a great idea, Naru-kun!" A familiar female voice responded in agreement. Haruna couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. Naruto stood in front of her, clad only in his black and orange boxers while Nodoka stood right next to him, wearing only a white lacy pair of underwear. The green haired girl soon found herself being led by the duo toward a bed where they began undressing her. After she was clad in only her bra and panties, Haruna sat on the edge of the bed with Nodoka kneeling behind her, and Naruto kneeling in front of her. She found a pair of small slender hands snake _around her sides before they gripped her well endowed chest, causing her to let of a small surprised gasp._

"This is your reward for bringing me and Naru-kun together, Haruna-chan." Nodoka whispered seductively into her ear as she continued to grope the mangaka's breast.

"Yeah, so just relax and let us take care of you, Haru-chan." Naruto said as he slipped off her panties and now had his head between her legs.

"Th-this is a dream come-AH!" Haruna cried out as she felt pleasure fill her being. But sadly all good things must come to an end as she felt a sudden strong pain on the back of her head as everything went black.  
  
**X** _Back to reality!_** X**

"OW! THAT HURT, DAMMIT!" Haruna shouted, rubbing her head as she looked at the culprit, revealing her to be Yue.

Yue simply frowned at her, "You're creeping Nodoka out again," She said, which caused Haruna to turn toward the bookworm and found her cowering behind a pillow, "And quite frankly you're creeping me out too." The bluenette finished as she made her way towards Nodoka to tell her it was alright now.

"I-Is she alright in t-the head now?" Nodoka asked timidly while Yue took a second to think about that before answering, "Yes." before adding one more thought, "In her own way of course."

In the background Haruna had her arms crossed and was grumbling about "little blue-haired midgets" and "ruining perfect dreams".

**X** _With our blond hero_** X**

Naruto had just made it to Negi's dorm room and proceeded to knock on the door. He waited a moment before it opened, revealing Konoka, wearing her school uniform but had an apron draped over it, "Oh, good morning, Naruto-sensei!" She said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Kono-chan," Naruto replied with a smile of his own, causing the brown haired girl to blush. "is my brother here by any chance?"

"I'm right in here, nii-san!" A voice inside called out. Konoka gestured the blond inside where he found his little brother sitting at a small table, finishing his breakfast.

"Do you want some breakfast, Naruto-sensei?" Konoka asked but Naruto declined, "No thanks, I already ate. Maybe next time." She nodded her head happily and then went to clear the table.

Turning towards him, Naruto greeted the little mage, "Morning little bro, ready to head to class?" he asked as While Negi nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes nii-san! Let's go and do a good job today." And with that the both of them headed for class 2-A, but they made a few stops along the way. It was then that Naruto remembered something, "Hey Negi."

"Yes nii-san?"

"Is Isuzu-chan still mad at you?"

Negi looked a bit confused before realizing who he meant. _'I get it, bells!'_ He then looked a bit downtrodden, "Yeah she is still kind of annoyed with me," but he soon brightened up, "but I know what I'll do to make it better!"

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking on curiously.

"I'm gonna make Asuna-san a love potion which she can give to Takamichi." Negi replied, causing his older brother to do a double take.

"Isn't that against the rules, little bro?"

"Since when have you ever followed any rules, nii-san?" Negi retorted, looking at his brother who gave a small sheepish chuckle.

"Touchè little bro, touché, you got me on that one." They were soon reaching the door to the class, "But make sure you don't mess up that potion, there's no telling what could happen if you don't make it correctly, you could make an entirely different potion!" Naruto told his brother, remembering that, on certain occasions, Negi was known to mess up potions, resulting in rather unfavorable outcomes._ 'Who knew Negi would end up turning Anya into a dragon instead of making her hair grow longer.' _Naruto let out a a small shudder as he remembered what he simply dubbed as the "Anya Incident."

"Don't worry nii-san! There's no way I can mess this up, and if it succeeds then Asuna-san will be happy with me!" Negi exclaimed exuberantly.

"If?"

Giving a nervous smile, Negi corrected himself, "I meant to say "when". "

"Well, as long as I don't get screwed over by your plan then it's okay." Naruto said before feeling a slight chill on the back of his neck._ 'Was that foreboding I just felt right now?' _He took a second to ponder that, _'Nah, Negi said he could handle this. . . I hope.'_

They reached the door and were about to go in when Naruto stopped Negi, "Wait a minute bro." Negi looked at him and saw Naruto carefully open the door, only to catch a dusty eraser in his hand. "Okay you can go in." While the rest of the class looked surprised at how their blond sensei knew about it._ 'Hehehe. . . prankster's intuition never fails me.'_

"Good morning, class." Negi greeted the class while Naruto merely waved lazily at them.

"Good morning Negi-sensei/Naruto-sensei!" They responded back.

"Lets begin the lesson, turn to page 76 on your textbooks please. . ."

While Negi lectured the class, Naruto stood at the board, with one hand being used to write an occasional note or fact for the girls to write down, and the other holding a class roster, in order for him to remember his student's names. Though he didn't know it, several of the girls, two in particular, were too busy taking small peaks at him to actually pay attention to the lesson.

"Okay, now who should I call on to translate the passage?" Negi wondered as he looked at various students, all of whom turned their heads away from him in an attempt to avoid being called on. He then stopped in front of Asuna, while she was looking the other way.

"How about you, Asuna-san?" Negi asked before Asuna blew up at him. "W-Why are you picking on me!"

"Oh come on, Isuzu-chan just do it, is it that hard?" Naruto asked looking at the girl. She gave him a dirty look as she ignored the new nickname, sat back down, and tried to properly translate the passage, the keyword being _tried_. It ended up with her being embarrassed as most of the class laughing at her foolhardy endeavor to translate the passage. Getting severely pissed off at what was happening, Asuna turned, grabbed Negi by the neck and began throttling him, "I thought I told you to NOT give me anymore problems!" She hissed at him. Naruto was about to step in and save his little brother from being manhandled when he noticed a strand of Asuna's hair brush under Negi's nose, causing it to twitch, which meant only one thing. . .

_'Oh no.'_ Naruto thought, knowing what was about to happen, _'And by the look on her face she knows too.' _At this point, Naruto had a split-second decision to make: either A) Let whatever happens to Asuna happen, or B) "sacrifice" himself to save her from anymore embarrassment. 'Damn my chivalrous nature.' Naruto thought as he knew what he had to do. With a brief burst of speed he had instantly knocked Asuna over to the side just as Negi let out one of his famous "ero" sneezes right in the path of his older brother, stripping him of all his outer wear leaving him in only in his black and orange boxers. The class was completely silent as they took in the image of their near-nude assistant teacher.

"W-What are you doing, Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka demanded with a small blush on her face. Before Naruto could reply, the sound of a shutter could be heard, "Yoo-hoo over here sensei!" Kuzumi called out as she took various photos with her camera. _'I'm going to make a killing with these!'_ she thought before blushing a bit,_ 'and I might keep a couple for me.' _Haruna had passed out with a nosebleed and a happy-go-lucky smile on her face, while one feverishly blushing Nodoka was trying to block her eyes with her hands but couldn't help but take some small peaks between her fingers.

_'Negi you owe me BIG for this.'_ Naruto thought as he instantly left the room and much to his students disappointment and surprise, came back just as quickly with a new set of clothing.

As class ended and Naruto and Negi left, the library trio were the last ones to leave. Nodoka was preparing to head toward her room she was stopped by both Yue and Haruna. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why her friends had stopped her. "We're just initiating our first plan to help you win Naruto-sensei's heart!" Haruna exclaimed, as she and Yue began taking the purplette somewhere else, "and to begin that, you should first change your appearance a bit to make him notice." 

**X** _Back with the two brothers_** X**

Naruto and Negi were sitting on the steps that lead up to a statue in the courtyard, one seemed slightly annoyed, while the other was busy apologizing.

"I'm really sorry nii-san! Please I didn't mean for that to happen, honest!" Negi begged his older brother for mercy as he knelled in front of him, head bent down, and his hands in a prayer position. After seeing him grovel like that, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you bro," Naruto began as he looped an arm around Negi's neck and brought him closer, "but you know you still owe me one." He said as he ran his knuckles through his little brother's head. "Yes, I know nii-san, but could you please stop that! It hurts my head." Naruto complied and let go of the redhead who saw some figures approaching, "Look some of the girls are coming." Negi pointed out as the library trio headed toward their direction. 

"Hey Naruto-sensei, we have some questions about today's lesson." Haruna said while Naruto seemed slightly confused. "Shouldn't you ask Negi then? He gave the lecture, not me." But then Naruto noticed Nodoka and saw the slightly physical change on her person, "Hey Nodo-chan you changed your hairstyle!" He exclaimed while the shy purplette blushed in recognition, "It really suits you, Nodo-chan!"

"Nii-san is right, you do look very nice, Miyazaki-san." Negi said adding his opinion with a smile.

It was then that both Haruna and Yue both raised Nodoka's hair, showing off her pretty blue eyes on her surprised face, "Doesn't she? Honya-chan is a cute girl, but she hides her face from the world." Haruna stated while Naruto nodded his head and directed a smile at Nodoka, "I've always said that you shouldn't do that, Nodo-chan. You're a very beautiful girl with a very pretty face."

Nodoka halted any and all movement at the blond's statement, 'H-he thinks I'm b-beautiful?' Yue and Haruna, seeing how still the girl had become, let her hair go and took some steps back.

_**'Damn, the kit's good and he doesn't even realize what he's doing.**_' The Kyuubi thought, proud of his blond host's ability to make girls stop any and all actions just by mere words, even if it was purely unintentional.

Seeing as this would be a good time to leave the shy bookworm with her blond sensei, Haruna quickly tapped Yue on the shoulder, the two nodded and began slowly backing away from their sensei's and their shy roommate. Negi saw them trying to sneak away, while his brother was trying to snap Nodoka out of her stupor, "Saotome-san where are you and Ayase-san going?"

"Um, something came up and we have to go, see you later!" Haruna shouted as she and Yue scurried away, leaving one confused little mage.

Nodoka was still standing there, shocked at the compliment her longtime friend had given her. ". . .-chan, Nodo-chan!" Naruto yelled at her while he snapped his fingers in front of her face. It seemed to work as Nodoka rapidly shook her head and noticed that her roommates had left her, but more importantly that Naruto was looking at her with concern evident in his eyes, "Are you ok, Nodo-chan? You kinda spaced out there for a moment."

"I-I'm okay, Naruto." She replied with a minor blush.

Naruto smiled, "Then do you want to come with me and get a snack from Chao's stand?" She seemed to be a bit taken by surprise at his offer but gave a small shy smile and nodded her head, "O-okay."

Naruto turned toward his brother, "You want to come with us, little bro?" The blond extended his offer to Negi but he declined, "No thanks, nii-san. I still have to make that thing for Asuna-san, remember? Which reminds me, may I please have that set of "Seven Colored Magic Pills"?"

Naruto paused and considered whether or not risk letting his little brother go through with his plan. Though, in the end he finally gave in and brought up both his hands in front of him. He concentrated and,much to Negi's and Nodoka's amazement, a small dark hole appeared in between the space in Naruto's hands. The blond then reached into the small dark void and proceeded to scrounge around a bit before taking out a small plastic tube that contained seven differently colored little orbs. Closing the dark hole with a simple wave of his hand he went and handed the plastic tube to his little brother. "Please be careful with the potion you're going to make with these, Negi. We don't need another "Anya incident" now, do we?"

Negi shivered as he remembered what Naruto meant. "I promise I won't mess up again, nii-san!" Naruto nodded his head, assured that his little brother would keep his word. With that Naruto and Nodoka left for Chao's stand while Negi headed toward the nearby forest to make the love potion.

**X **_In the nearby forest_ **X**

Negi had set up a small fire under a three-legged thin metal disk which served as a hot plate for the beaker Negi had placed on. Satisfied that all of the necessary ingredients were in and that everything was in order he began with the incantation, "Ras tel ma scir. . ." But as luck would have it, right toward the last phrase of the incantation, Negi, who really got into the moment, somehow manged to choke on some of his own spittle, thus preventing him from saying the final word correctly. Suddenly realizing his mistake he saw the boiling concoction bubble violently and the beaker began trembling. He soon dropped to the ground, hoping to avoid any danger as the entire area was engulfed in a flash of white light. It was only about a minute later that Negi got up and inspected both himself and the surrounding area, 'Well I'm not dead, which means the potion didn't blow up!' he thought happily as he quickly looked at what the small beaker contained. He eyed the blue liquid that remained completely still, "Well it doesn't look dangerous, and I did say the incantation right. I think." He told himself, trying to dismiss what had just happened a few moments ago as a mere coincidence.

Convinced that either way if he DID mess up, his older brother would come to his rescue like always. Wouldn't he? With that thought in mind, Negi quickly sprinted off, with the "love" potion in tow, towards the classroom where Asuna was currently at. But as he left he seemed to forget one very tiny minute detail. . .

Aren't love potions supposed to be red in color?

**X **_At 2-A's classroom_ **X**

Negi burst through the door, imitating his big brother's goofy grin as looked for Asuna. Spotting the girl he was instantly by her side, "Asuna-san! Asuna-san! I did it! I really did it!" Negi exclaimed excitedly as he bounced in his current spot. "What are you babbling on about, brat? What did you do?" The orange haired girl asked, slightly annoyed at her kid teacher ruining her quiet time.

"I made the love potion you asked for!" Negi replied with a happy grin as he help up a small corked vial filled with the blue liquid that seemed to give off a low glow.

Asuna blushed a bit as she remembered the conversation concerning said potion before getting irritated once more, "I didn't ask you to make it!"

"But Asuna I made it so you could use it on Takamichi! It'll really work!" The little mage explained to her as she snatched it from his hands.

"Then you drink it!" She roared at him, about to shove the vial down his throat, before she stopped and got a better, though slightly sinister, plan. "Actually, I always wanted to see what your brother would do to you if he got into trouble that you caused." She said giving Negi a dark smile. "It's time a brat like you gets the punishment he deserves!"

"W-What are you going t-to do, Asuna-san?" Negi asked, scared from the look on the orangette's face.

"Yo Negi, are you here?" A familiar voiced asked as the door opened to reveal Naruto who was followed by Nodoka.

"Ah, perfect timing." Asuna whispered to herself as she dropped her smaller teacher on the ground.

"Hey blondie!"

Naruto and Nodoka both turned towards the source of the voice and saw Asuna walking toward them with a rather weird smile on her face. "Hey Isuzu-chan!"

Ignoring the nickname she walked up to him, "Negi said he had a present for you." Asuna said still smiling.

"Really?" He looked at Negi for confirmation.

But while Negi wanted to say that it was a just a trick, a look from Asuna that promised pain kept him quiet.

"Well, where is it?" Naruto asked while Nodoka watched in interest to see what the blond was receiving.

"Just close your eyes and you'll get it." Asuna said as she popped the cork off the vial she held behind her back. Naruto closed his eyes held out his hands, "Okay, let me have it!"

"As you wish!" Asuna soon shoved the vial into the blond's mouth and tilt it up, emptying all of it's contents down Naruto's throat. After it was all gone Asuna simply chucked the vial behind her with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Naruto sputtered as he coughed while Nodoka worriedly patted his back, "W-what the hell Asuna! You trying to kill me!"

"Oh calm down, you look alright. . . for now."

Naruto stopped when he heard that statement, "What exactly did I drink just now?"

"According to your brother it was a love potion." Asuna told the blond causing a shocked look to cross both his and Nodoka's faces. They all waited a few tense moments to see what would ensue.

But nothing happened.

Negi looked at his brother with much relief, "I guess the potion didn't work." Naruto also looked bit relieved while Asuna seemed disappointed, "Damn, it didn't work. Some mage you are brat." The two brothers turned to look at her before shrugging their shoulders, both sporting goofy grins on their faces, "Well at least nothing happened to me because I drank your potion, little bro." Naruto said, his grin never leaving his face.

"And I'm safe because you drank it and nothing happened to you, which means you wont do anything to me, nii-san!" Negi replied, not even caring why the potion hadn't worked.

While the two were giving each other a victorious high-five, it happened.

As soon as Negi's hand met Naruto's a big cloud of smoke erupted around the blond causing everyone in the room to look at the scene. Nodoka watched, wondering what happened, but as the smoke cleared she received quite a shocker.

"N-Naruto?"

Coughing, a figure, quite shorter than Negi, stumbled out.

"Nii-san!"

"B-Blondie?"

The small figure turned towards the source of the voices and found himself looking UP at his little brother. "What the hell? You guys got bigger!" His voiced sounded a bit different. "That's not it, nii-san." Negi began as he and Nodoka both shared worried looks on their faces, though the shy bookworm also held a small blush and whispered something to her self. Asuna looked like she was trying to hold her laughter in but was failing miserably.

"What are talking about, Negi?" Naruto said while looking around the room and noticed that everything else looked bigger too.

_**'Uh kit?'**_ The Kyuubi asked Naruto.

_'Not now Kyuu, I need to know what's going on right now.'_

_**'But this is important!'**_ the fox persisted.

_'I said wait!'_

_**'Fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you.'**_ The Kyuubi sighed as he watched the scene that was about to unfold.

"Nii-san. . . you got younger. A lot younger!" Negi stated while Naruto looked up at him, then looked down at himself. He pulled out a mirror from who-knows-where and looked at him self. He stared for quite awhile before saying anything.

"Negi?" Naruto asked calmly, his eyes never leaving the mirror.

"Y-yes, n-nii-san?" Negi gulped, worried about what was going to happen to him now.

"Can you please explain to me why I'M A DAMN SIX YEAR OLD!" Naruto shouted, trying to both sound and look intimidating, but due to his present predicament it wasn't as effective as he wanted it to be. Even more amusing was that fact that since he quite small, his clothes didn't fit him. At all. Making him slip out of them all but his boxers, which he had to secure with the belt from his pants, to prevent them from falling.

Asuna was roaring with laughter, pointing at the chibified blond that was trying to glare at her, instead of a glare though, a pout came out. An eerily cute pout. Meanwhile, the younger (or should it be older?) of the two brothers was busy apologizing to his now-turned-younger brother.

"Negi you better fix this or I'll-" Naruto tried to threaten the red headed mage before a slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was hoisted up onto someone's lap.

"Wh-What the?" Naruto turned his head to see who was holding him like this, "N-nodo-chan?"

The bookworm merely said nothing as she stared at him, but the look in her eyes, they were clouded over. As if she was in some sort of trance.

"Naruto. . ." The not-so-shy purplette mumbled as she began nuzzling his neck, "So kawaii." Naruto's face held a brilliant shade of crimson as he struggled to get out of her grip.

Negi and Asuna were both dumbstruck at the way the normally shy girl was acting, not noticing the looks developing in their other girl's faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Asuna demanded, beginning to feel a little light headed as she looked at the blond trying to wrestle his way out of Nodoka's grip.

"I don't know, Asuna-san, it might be a side effect of the potion!" Negi responded with shock as he saw his other roommate join Nodoka in cuddling his older brother,_ 'or am I the older brother now?'_ He quickly discarded that thought away from his mind. Helping his "older" brother was a more pressing issue right now.

"Aww Naruto-sensei is sooo cute!" Konoka exclaimed as she took the small blond off Nodoka's lap and into her own arms.

"Gah! Please let go of me, Kono-chan!" Naruto begged while a certain demon laughed at his expense, 'BWAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you, kit. . . actually no it doesn't. What does suck is the form you're currently in! BWHAHAHA!'

_'Kyuu what's going on? Why are they acting like this?'_ Naruto cried out in his mind as struggled to get out Konoka's grip, along with Nodoka who latched onto his back.

_**'Hehehe, you remember the little chat we had in your mind scape?'**_ Kyuu asked while the blond thought back to their conversation._ 'Hm, yeah I remember, what's that got to do with what's happening right now?'  
_  
_**'Think hard about what I said if anything dynamic were to happen to your body.'**_

He racked his brain for that particular topic of their conversation, which he seemed to remember as his face contorted into a horrified expression.

_'Y-you mean that-'_

_**'Yes.'**_

_'Then they want to-'_

_**'Yep, and the more they're exposed to you the more, uh, "aggressive" they'll become. BWHAHAHAHA! You better get out of here quick before things get X-rated!'**_

This proved to be all the motivation Naruto needed as he struggled to get out of the combined hold of both Nodoka and Konoka, but it was a futile attempt. It was then that somebody finally came to his aid.

For about the first few seconds.

"Miyazaki-san! Konoe-san! As president of class 2-A I demand that you cease this behavior at once and let Naruto-sensei go!" Ayaka exclaimed as she walked up to them. Her out burst had distracted the two girls enough to weaken their hold on the blond which he took as an opportunity to wriggle himself out under them and crawl away. He stopped, though, when Ayaka got in his path, "Oh Naruto-sensei, I don't know what happened to you but you cannot be seen like that in such a public place." She said, pointing out the blond's state of dress or rather lack thereof.

"Which is why," The older blond began as a small blush developed on her face as eyes seemed to cast over, "I brought this for you to wear!"

If Naruto didn't feel like a little kid already then he certainly did when he observed the outfit that Ayaka brought out. In her hands was a little navy blue and white boy's sailor uniform, complete with it's white sailor's cap.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Naruto looked at the monstrosity that dared call it self "fashion" with a look of pure terror. _'It doesn't even have any orange!'_

"Um no thanks, oh look at the time! I have to go!" The blond said he began backing toward the door as more girls in the room began staring at the blond with hungry looks. Reaching the doorway he did the only thing he could do at this point.

He ran.

He ran as fast as his two little legs could take him, which was quite impressive for a boy his "age".

"NEGI YOU'D BETTER FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS!" Naruto's voice echoed through the hallway. Meanwhile Negi had a panicked look on his face. "What do we do? Whatdowedo? Asuna-san we have to help nii-san!" Negi cried out as he turned toward where the orangette stood, only to find that she wasn't there, "Asuna? Asuna-san where did you go?"

**X**_ Back with chibi-Naru _**X**

"Don't run away blondie, get back here!" Asuna's voice rang out as she, as well as several others, gave chase to the small blond boy in front of her.

"Oh c'mon! Even Asuna, too?" Naruto ran down the hall at quick pace leaving most of the flock of the opposite sex behind him, with the exception of a few individuals. There was Asuna who's athleticism allowed her to keep up with him, Konoka, with the help of of her roller blades, Nodoka. . . he had no idea how she kept up, and finally Ayaka. . . riding a horse? _'What the hell?'_

Deciding that enough was enough he momentarily shut his eyes in an effort to quickly gather some magical energy. He soon found that doing this was much harder to accomplish than normal. Naruto concluded that due to his diminutive size and young age it must have messed up his control on his magical energy, causing him to focus harder just to gather the minimal amount needed. _'There!'_ Using the built up magical energy he unleashed it at once and took off like a bullet leaving behind his pursuers.

Or so he thought.

Stopping near the end of a hallway Naruto panted and looked behind him. _'Looks like I lost them.'_ Grinning at his small victory Naruto turned and took a step forward, only to bump into something soft. He then soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him again.

"Hi Naruto." A soft familiar voice said.

_'No way.'_ The small blond looked up at to see who had caught him, "N-Nodo-chan?"

The normally shy bookworm looked down at the chibified blond and smiled at him. "All mine." She stated as she lifted Naruto up so that they were face to face.

"N-nodo-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked, though he had an inkling feeling as to what the bookworm's intentions were. She didn't reply, opting to slowly close her eyes and lean her head towards his. This would have been either a really good thing or a really bad thing depending on one's point of view, but it didn't matter because before Nodoka could complete her task she was interrupted by a voice, "Hey get off him!"

Both Naruto and Nodoka looked at the source of the voice, finding a very familiar orange haired girl, _'Asuna!'_ Naruto thought.

"I said to put the blond down, Honya-chan!" Asuna ordered while Naruto looked shocked at first, then happy,_ 'Maybe she snapped out of it and now she's gonna rescue me!'_ Naruto thought gleefully. "He's mine!" Naruto would have face faulted if he could right now but he was in Nodoka's grip which had not loosened a bit.

"No." Nodoka responded, looking defiantly at Asuna. Said girl marched up to them, causing the bookworm to hold Naruto closer to her, in a protective manner. Asuna lunged at them, tackling Nodoka, and by proxy- Naruto, towards the ground. Causing the purplette to lose her grip on the blond, which Asuna used to her advantage as she grabbed him by an arm, but Nodoka quickly recovered and grabbed his other arm, thus initiating a tug'o war between the two girls.

"Ah! Where the hell is Negi?" Naruto shouted as he was pulled between a violent prone girl and a normally shy bookworm.

_'He'll be here soon to bail me out of this mess. Won't he?'_

**X **_With Negi_ **X**

"Nii-san! Where are you?" Negi yelled out. He had been zooming around the whole school, running each and every way, looking for his literal "little" brother, before stopping in the middle of a hallway. Looking around he became very aware of his new unfamiliar surrounding.

"UWAH! I'm lost!"

**X** _Back with our chibified blond hero_** X**

_'I'm screwed.'_ Naruto thought with anime tears streaming down his eyes.

_**'Both literally and figuratively.' **_The Kyuubi added with a smile.

_'Shut up you ancient kitsune!'_

As the battle for the blond dragged on it seemed that neither girl had the upper hand, well that's not entirely true. Nodoka was slowly loosing her grip on the blond and decided that she couldn't lose. Looking at Asuna she raised her free hand and pointed an open palm at her. Both Naruto and Asuna could see the air shimmer in front of the bookworm's palm causing Naruto's eyes to widen, "Nodo-chan don't!" His shout caused the purplette to momentarily become distracted.

"Wait!" Asuna's voice interrupted as the two stopped their little war over the blond. Nodoka gave a questioning look towards the orangette who merely said, "Why don't we share?"

Naruto was flabbergasted at the suggestion and became even more so when Nodoka agreed and put her hand down._ 'I have to get out of here! How long is this stupid potion going to last?' _Desperately thinking of a way to escape, he could not find any. It was then that his salvation came in a form that wouldn't be able to be explained till much later. Naruto got a twitchy feeling in his nose, "Ah, AH, AHCHOOO!" A powerful wind flew from his nostrils and broke the hold his two students had on him, propelling the blond all the way to the far end of the hall. They all looked wide-eyed at what happened before Naruto quickly got up and made a break for it.

Using the momentary surprise that had just occurred he bolted off down the hall again leaving behind the two females. As he ran, using his magic to help propel him, he was surprised to see Nodoka catching up to him. She was soon by his side, easily able to keep up. _'How is she doing that?_'. As if reading his mind she answered, "Did you forget, Naruto? This was one of the first things you taught me to do with magic."

Naruto would have punched himself in the face for forgetting something like that, but he was rather fond of his face. Instead, at that moment he got a very sly idea, _'It's just crazy enough to work!'_

_**'Wait kit don't! It's too dangerous, think of the consequences!'**_ the Kyuubi shouted in his mind.

_'It's a risk I'm willing to take! I'm getting tired of all this running.'_ Indeed signs of fatigue were showing up on the blond as he put his plan into action. Reaching the end of a hallway that branched off into three other directions he quickly and suddenly stopped right where the hallway split off, causing Nodoka to overshoot her target and speed right past him. Naruto used this to his advantage as he took off down a different hallway. He didn't stop rounding and turning corners until he was completely sure he lost his pursuer and was very much lost himself. "Wow I can't believe that worked." He gave off a big grin at his victory while catching his breath before pausing, _'Hey Kyuu, what was with all the drama?'  
_  
_**'I don't know kit, I just thought that your plan would put you, and by extent me, in danger. Though, I do just like to make things more overly dramatic than necessary.'**_ That caused the blond sweat-drop. _**'Anyway, you should keep moving lest ye wish to rekindle thous encounter with thy mistresses of lust.'**_

_'Hey hey hey! Don't get all "old English-y" on me, you damn __old fox._' But nonetheless, the demon lord did have a good point. He certainly didn't want to see any girls until they were normal again, meaning that he would have to return to normal first. And his tiring form didn't help either. So he decided that the safest place he could stay at, figuring that once the potion wore off everyone would act normal again, would be at his dorm room. _'It's so obvious that no one would even bother to look there.'_ Naruto thought with a cunning smile. 

With the decision made he built up enough magical energy for one more burst of speed, not intending to stop until he reached his room. He soon took off zooming around corners and speeding down hallways, never missing a beat.

_**'Hey kit, maybe you should slow down just a smidge.'**_

_'Why? It's not like I'm going to run into something.'_

Though life has a funny way of throwing obstacles in one's path, only in this case, Naruto did indeed run into something.

"Ah!"

Or rather someone.

Naruto groaned a bit as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Ugh, someone get the name of that dragon that hit me?"

"Ow, huh? N-naruto-sensei?" Remembering that he had really crashed into someone Naruto turned to see the other person whom he had collided with. He then noticed a very familiar head full of silver hair, "Oh Ako-chan! I'm sorry about that!"

The girl, now identified as one Ako Izumi looked at her once teenage, now little kid, blond teacher with an apologetic look before doing a double take. Wait, little kid?

"N-naruto-sensei what happened to you?"

Naruto looked unsure of what to do at the moment before giving her a nervous smile, "Th-this is all just a dream Ako-chan! Yeah, that's it, a dream!"

_**'Hmm. . .'**_ Back in Naruto's mind scape, Kyuu watched with interest between the two interacting humans before taking notice of something, _**'Interesting.'**_

"A-are you sure?" Ako asked looking unsure about the blond's answer.

"O-of course I am, Ako-chan! After all, I'm sixteen! I'm pretty sure sixteen year olds don't look like this do they?" Naruto replied, gesturing the form he was currently in. He saw that that the silver haired girl seem to believe his reasoning, so with that it seemed to be the perfect time for him to continue to his destination. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, for when he got up he felt a throbbing pain on his right ankle.

"Gah!" He gripped the slightly swollen ankle,_ 'Kyuubi, What the hell?'_

_**'What? I didn't do anything!**_' The demon replied with a prankster-like smile, not that his host could see it.

_'Exactly! Why does my ankle hurt? It should have healed in an instant!'_ The blond shouted at the old man/fox.

_**'kukuku, don't worry kit, you'll thank me for it later.'**_

Naruto held a confused look on his slightly pained face as he struggled to get up again, only to fall back to the floor.

"Sensei, you're hurt!" Ako shouted as she was by his side in an instant to inspect the injury.

"It's a bad sprain," she spoke to her self quietly with some concern before looking at Naruto. As her dark reddish eyes met the blond's cerulean blue, she felt a small shock go throughout her body. _'W-what was that?'_ Ignoring the brief feeling, she turned her back on her teacher, "G-get on on my back Naruto-sensei."

"It's okay Ako-chan! I'm just part of your dream, don't worry about me." Naruto replied back, hoping she was still buying the whole "it's just a dream!" thing.

"Even so, I-I don't like seeing someone hurt, even it this is just a dream. I w-want to help you."

The blond looked somewhat touched by what she said, _'Wow she's really nice, and cute to boot.'_ He paused. _'Where did that come from?'_

Sighing, the blond knew he couldn't get out of this so he weighed his options and decided to let Ako help him. Getting on her back he loosely secured his small arms around her neck as they headed off towards the infirmary. _'Huh, lilac.'_ Naruto couldn't help but think.

_**'Hey kit.'**_

_'What is it Kyuu?'_

_**'Did you notice something about this vixen?'**_ The Kyuubi asked which had the blond thinking before realization dawned on his face.

_'Y-yeah! She's not acting like all the others!'_

_**'At least not yet.**_' Kyuu thought to himself.

While Ako piggybacked the blond to the infirmary she couldn't help but start feeling a little light headed, _'What's wrong with me?' _She wondered as they reached their destination.

Setting the chibified blond on a cot, the silver haired girl went to get some supplies from different cabinets. Getting what she needed Ako turned towards the only other occupant in the room, only to meet his eyes once again. She felt that same feeling again, only she felt really lightheaded as well. Shaking her head in an attempt to gain her bearings Ako knelled in front of Naruto and began wrapping his injured ankle, "You're going to have to stay off this foot for a while, sensei."

"Thanks Ako-chan I owe you one." Naruto said with a bright smile as she looked up at him. It was then that the nurse's assistant stopped and stared at the blond,_ 'Th-this feeling. . .' _Her eyes became clouded and her face blank, showing no emotion.

"Uh, Ako? You ok?" Naruto asked, noticing the blank look on her pretty face. He waved a hand in front of her face but received no reaction. A sudden feeling of dread crept up his back. 'Oh, no.'

Sure enough, Ako grabbed the blond by both his small arms and pinned him to the cot, "Gah! A-Ako-chan! Get a hold of yourself!"

She simply ignored him and closed her eyes as she leaned her head towards the struggling blond, "Naruto-sensei. . ."

**'Kukuku, enjoy it kit, you lucky bastard.' **The Kyuubi watched the whole ordeal with a giant grin on his face.

_'You're not helping!'_ Naruto mentally shouted.

Just as her lips were to meet his a bright flash of light engulfed Naruto forcing Ako to rise up.

"Huh? W-what happened? What am I doing here?" She asked, having gained control of herself, while looking around the room. As she wondered why she was here Ako heard a small cough. Looking down her face instantly turned a bright shade of crimson as she saw her nervously smiling assistant teacher looking up at her.

"Hi Ako-chan. Mind getting off me? I kinda have to go back to my room." Her eyes traveled down from his face, which only served to increase her blush tenfold as Ako looked at his bare upper body. She noted for brief second that he was built more like runner or a swimmer, instead of a body builder. Ako then realized one other thing; she was straddling her near nude sensei.

"KYAAA!" Ako cried out as the silver haired girl fell off the blond.

"Ah! Ako-chan! Are you all right?" Naruto called out as he raised himself off the cot, only to see the girl out cold on the floor. _'She fainted!'_

_**'BWUHAHAHA! That was awesome! The whole thing was hilarious! Thanks for the show, kit!' **_The Kyuubi laughed out at his blond host.

_'Shut up you old ero-kitsune!'_ Naruto shouted back, only for the fox to reply,_**'And damn proud of it!'**_

Sighing at the fox's antics he looked down at the silver haired girl before kneeling down and picking her up bridal style. He placed her on the cot he had previously been on and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Thanks for the help, Ako-chan. I owe you one." Looking around, Naruto felt that he had now regained full control of his magical. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later a gust of wind swirled around him, and he instantly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Ako soon stirred before she opened her eyes slowly. She had brief flashes of her encounter of her blond sensei, and looked around the room._ 'Was it all just a dream?' _Looking at the time, Ako saw that she was supposed to meet up with Yuna and Makie a few minutes ago. "Oh no, I'm late!" Ako suddenly forgot her "dream" about her sensei, for the time being, and hurriedly left to meet up with her friends.

**X **_In a certain trio's room_** X**

Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen of his quarters."Not my intended target but close enough." Fast as he could, Naruto simply put on a pair of black shorts, with a dark orange stripe that went down on each side, and a sleeveless black shirt. He plopped himself on a small futon and picked up a book on the nearby table, just as the door opened to reveal Haruna and Yue coming in.

"Hey girls, how are you all doing?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"Hiya sensei! Damn you look good!" Haruna said as she observed her sensei's figure.

"Hello sensei." Yue simply responded, "Have you seen Nodoka?"

"U-um no, can't say I have." The blond replied back with a barely noticeable blush as he recalled what had happened back in the hallway.

It was only a few minutes after Haruna and Yue arrived that Nodoka soon came in but seemed to look highly confused about something.

"What's up Nodo-chan?" he asked. The looked at him before gaining a small blush and could only stutter a quick "Hi" before going to meet up with her two companions.

_'Hm, do you think she remembers?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi in his mind.

_**'Hm, well she might just think of it as just a dream. Oh well, not my concern.'**_ Kyuu replied as he lied down on a hammock in the mind scape._**'Ah, the good life.'**_

As the girls got settled into their normal after school activities there was a vicious knocking at the door. Seeing that everyone was busy Naruto went up to see who it was.

"Nii-san! You're back to normal!" Negi cried out as he tried to tackle the blond but was unable to make him move an inch.

Seeing the confused looks on his roommates faces, Naruto gave them a slightly nervous smile, "Ehehe, excuse us a bit." He quickly pushed Negi out into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Where were you, Negi? Do you know the trouble I had to go through because of that potion?"

"I'm so sorry nii-san, I tried looking everywhere for you, but I got lost!" Negi cried out, wondering whether his older brother would punish him or not.

Naruto looked at his younger brother before petting Negi on the head, "It's ok little bro. It's not your fault, not entirely anyway. It's Asuna's fault and she will pay!" Naruto stated with a shaking fist, not in a scary way but more of a comical and exaggerated manner. Negi sweat-dropped at the way his brother acted but then smiled to himself, _'I'm safe!'_

The two brothers then agreed to meet up later in the evening to make up some lessons for class, which basically meant that Negi would be doing all the planning and Naruto would just be lazying around.

**X** _That evening_ **X**

Naruto was headed towards his little brother's room, though he was bringing along a few guests in tow, the library trio,_ 'I don't get it, if they wanted the answers they could have just asked me.' _If only the blond could see the scheming look on Haruna's face.

Reaching Negi's room he knocked a few time's before waiting for a moment or two.

"DING DONG!" Haruna shouted right by Naruto's unlucky ear.

"Ow! Haruna! Why did you do that? I just knocked on the door!" The blond ached, picking his affected ear.

"Huh, I don't know, I felt compelled to." Haruna responded with a cheeky smile while Yue merely shook her head at the mangaka.

The door soon opened and the group was greeted by Konoka who ushered them inside. There they began what Haruna called a "study group session", much to Asuna's annoyance who only wanted some peace and quiet time right now.

"I don't see why you girls couldn't ask nii-san for help. He knows the material." Negi asked Haruna who stuttered, trying to come up with a viable response, "W-well you see I-it's because-" she was thinking hard for an excuse. Not being able to tell him that this was just a ploy to get Nodoka to spend more time with Naruto. Luckily she was interrupted by a bright smile from Negi, "It's okay Saotome-san, you're all already here so let's begin."

As the "study" session began, the door was suddenly pried open, and Ayaka stormed right in.

"Asuna! What's this I hear about Negi-sensei living with you!"

Naruto looked at the blond then towards his little brother. "Shouta." Naruto whispered as he returned to the book he'd been reading when the group began,_ 'I'm guess I'm going to have to have a talk with her.' _He took a brief pause_, 'Eh, later, much later. This book is getting good.'_

"Calm down lincho, we're just having a study session." Haruna told the blond haired girl.

"A study session? Very well I will join then." Ayaka quickly said as she seated her self next to the others.

As the "study" session continued, which amounted to nothing more than chatting about subjects completely unrelated to school, Asuna's annoyed mood continued to grow exponentially. It finally reached the point to where she just couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" Asuna shouted out as she literally kicked the library trio and Ayaka out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Asuna-san." Negi said, feeling sorry for his students that had faced the wrong end of the orangette's anger.

"Oh, shut it you brat. And you!" Asuna yelled, turning and pointing at Naruto, "Why did you bring them here?"

"They followed me." Naruto replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders, "Not much I could have done." He returned to his book and continued reading. But he soon stopped and took a whiff of the air.

"Ugh, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Asuna asked.

"It smells," The blond took another whiff, "like some hasn't bathed yet." Naruto finished as he turned towards Negi, who had begun to sweat bullets as Asuna got closer to him.

"H-hey your right! He does smell! When's the last time you took a bath, Negi brat?" Asuna asked after taking a brief sniff from the little mage.

"W-well I've been so busy, I didn't . . have . . . time to?" Negi said, growing increasingly frightened at the looks forming on Asuna's and Naruto's faces.

After a brief scuffle we now found Negi tied up, over his brother's shoulder, followed by Asuna, wearing her swimsuit, carrying things essential for cleaning one's body.

When they arrived at the baths Naruto couldn't help but let out a small whistle, "Wow this place is huge."

"It is pretty big, but when you have a large number of students who attend this place, a large bath like this is a must." Asuna said.

Untying Negi, Naruto directed a dark smirk towards Asuna, "Ready?"

Asuna returned the same dark smirk and nodded her head, "Ready."

Negi was absolutely terrified, being in between the two he couldn't help but ask, "R-ready for what?"

"For this!" Naruto grabbed Negi by both his wrists while Asuna grabbed him by his ankles. Together two teens began swinging the poor child teacher before counting to three, thus letting go of the little mage, tossing him into the water with a big SPLASH! Naruto soon jumped in, followed by Asuna.

"Negi, Negi, Negi. What have I said about proper hygiene?" Naruto asked as he scrubbed his little bro down, while Asuna scrubbed his scalp.

"Wah! I'm sorry nii-san, I've just been so busy!" Negi cried out with anime tears on his face.

Naruto's face softened as he gave a kind smile in reply, "Its ok, little bro, I know how it's been. I'll take over some of the grading so you can get a little more free time."

Negi's face brightened intensely as he heard this, "Thank you, nii-san!"

Asuna watched the brotherly scene in front of her with a small smile, 'Those two are really close.'

While Naruto and Asuna were rinsing off Negi, Asuna told them the reason why she had taken a job of delivering papers. Needless to say, when she told them that she was an orphan Naruto and Negi both looked at her, their eyes big and wet with anime tears.

"WAH! That's so saaad! I didn't know Asuna-san led such a hard life!" Negi bawled as Naruto took a turn to speak as well, "I know bro! But it's ok, Isuzu-chan! I know how you feel!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, "I'm an orphan myself!"

"Huh? But don't you and Negi have the same parents?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Well me and Negi aren't really brothers. His dad took me in when my parents died." Naruto responded.

"B-but where's the brat's parents?" Asuna sputtered out.

Negi looked a bit sad before answering himself, "I never knew my mother and I don't know where my dad is," but his face instantly brightened, "but it's ok, because I have Naruto-nii and Akane-nee."

"Yep! We may not be related by blood, but we're still family where it counts." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his heart.

Asuna found herself smiling at that. Even if the blond acted really immature most of the time, he did have those moments where seemed to act like a person far older than any of them. While she carried on this thought Asuna saw something that slightly shocked her, "H-hey blondie, what happened to your back?" Negi looked at her then at his brother, he always wanted to know but was afraid to ask.

Asuna could see that the blond simply looked off towards the distance, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused, before a faint smile made it's way to his face, "Lets just say that it's a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" Asuna pressed.

Naruto looked at both her and Negi and gave them both a kind smile, "A reminder that I'll always protect the ones I care about, no matter the cost."

Asuna couldn't help but blush while Negi had stars in his eyes,_ 'Nii-san's so cool!'_

"B-But what about back in the classroom when Negi sneezed your clothes of? By the way thanks for that save."

Naruto smiled brightly at her, "Everybody gets one. As for why you didn't see anything before, I just didn't want to worry them. So I hid it using my magic."

Asuna still had to ask, "What happened?"

But before the blond could answer he was soon interrupted by a wide array of voices could be heard heading their way. As the three of them turned towards the source of the voices they were welcomed by a shocking surprise. The voices were soon revealed to belong to Ayaka, Konoka, and the library trio.

"Damn, it's lincho and the others!" Asuna cursed in a loud whisper as she grabbed Negi and began dragging him toward another part of the bath, "Hey blondie, lets go!" She whispered at Naruto who had been momentarily mesmerized by the image of his students, which whom were currently lacking any sort of clothing on their developing bodies.

_'I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert. . .' _Naruto kept repeating that mantra in his mind as he followed Asuna and Negi away from the girls of class 2A. They edged themselves on one of the sides of the bath before Asuna pulled down the branch of a palm tree nearby, to further conceal them from view.

"I still can't believe that Negi-sensei is rooming with that vicious Asuna!" Ayaka said, anger clearly visible in her eyes.

"Well, grandfather told him to." Konoka replied back with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well you might have Negi-sensei, but we have Naruto-sensei rooming with us!" Haruna stated proudly as the other two others girls stared at her.

"Yep," Haruna nodded her head, "and Honya-chan couldn't be any happier! Right?" She asked turning towards the purplette, "E-Eh?" the shy purplette stuttered as Konoka and Ayaka stared at her. Nodoka's face only turned crimson and she looked away, but if one were to look closely they would see a small faint smile on her lips.

"W-Well in any case Negi-sensei needs a mature motherly figure who can provide for him, like me!" Ayaka proclaimed passionately as she clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling, completely lost in her imagination.

"Why you anyway?" Haruna wondered.

"Because I'm so perfectly proportioned! That's why, ho ho ho ho!" Ayaka replied with a laugh.

"Hmm, but when it comes to breast size I'm the winner, right?" Haruna asked pressing her breast together, while Yue agreed saying that having big breast was a motherly characteristic. "Maybe we should take Negi-sensei too!" Haruna shouted with a smile.

"W-what?" Ayaka yelled out.

"Good evening, lincho." A voice spoke behind her.

Ayaka and the others faced the person to greet her only to be shocked by the figure's quite developed body, "Nagase-san!"

"Oh, it's not everyday that everyone's here." Kazumi said as the girls were getting settled. Behind her the rest of 2-A soon followed.

Pretty soon as everyone from 2-A were having fun and chatting with each other Haruna and Ayaka took the time to noticing how much more"developed" some of the other girls in their class were compared to them.

"M-maybe we should stop the contest here." Ayaka said while Haruna agreed with her.

"Hm? What contest?" One of the twins in 2-A, Fumika Narutaki, asked.

At this Yue responded stoically, "It seems that the girl with the biggest breast here gets to have Negi-sensei room with them."

Almost the whole class became attentive and very active about the contest at that moment due to Yue's proclamation, with each girl having their say before before a single voice questioned, "What about Naruto-sensei?"

This simple question was all that was needed before 2-A exploded into an argument of who should be the actual prize of the contest.

"W-What the hell? Why am I being included into this?" Naruto whispered fiercely at his two other companions as they continued to remain hidden.

"I-I don't know! They're all crazy!" Asuna whispered back while Negi had a worried look etched onto his face, "Th-They're going to change my room?"

"I'd be more worried about it being me, I'm closer to their age." Naruto whispered at his little brother.

As the class-wide argument was nearing it's zenith a very sharp whistle quieted everybody down. The one who whistled being, much to everyone's amazement, the most quiet student in the class, Zazie Rainyday. After it became deathly silent Zazie walked towards Ayaka and simply stared at her.

". . ."

"Huh?"

". . . "

"Hm, yes I see. Go on." Ayaka said, her eyes closed and head nodding.

The rest of the class looked at their class president and the silent acrobat in complete shock. Well, shocked that Ayaka could understand Zazie's "Silent Speak".

" . . . "

"OK! Zazie has given me a very brilliant idea!" Ayaka shouted as the rest of the class paid attention.

Haruna was getting impatient and asked, "Well what is it?"

"That first place gets to choose between Negi-sensei or Naruto-sensei and second place gets who's left." of course this caused another uproar, most notably coming from Haruna, "Wait, wait, wait. This contest is about who gets Negi not Naruto!" She tried to argue but most of the class seemed in favor of Zazie's idea. Yue soon walked behind Nodoka and put a hand on her shoulder, "Haruna tried her best but you might have to say goodbye to Naruto-sensei."

"W-What?" Nodoka stammered back with a fierce blush.

Asuna looked at the two males behind her and knew that it was time to get out of dodge, lest they be discovered by their class. The outlook if that happened didn't look pretty in the orangette's mind, "Hey you guys, we gotta get outta here!" she whispered at them. They only nodded in response before Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong, nii-san?"

Naruto said nothing as he quickly dived under the water. Negi and Asuna watched the spot the blond just dived under before being surprised by a small light that suddenly appeared in the water before quickly disappearing.

"What the hell is your brother doing, brat?" Asuna whispered toward Negi how shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Asuna-san, but I'm sure it'll help us." he replied back optimistically. Soon enough there were some bubbles making there way up to the surface before something came out of the water and quickly made it's way up towards Negi's head.

"N-nii-san?" Negi asked as Asuna observed what was on her sensei's head. It was a small pale blond fox that had white tips on both ears as well a white tip on it's tail, the foxes eyes were a deep cerulean blue like a certain older brother of her ten year old sensei.

"Hey guys." The small wet fox said in a hushed tone to the other two, lightly wagging his soaked tail.

"Why did you turn into that, blondie?"

Naruto gave a sly smile while responding, "Extra insurance."

"Huh?" was the combined answer of both Asuna and Negi.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly before answering, "Well, given the way these kinds of things usually go, we'll get caught trying to escape, which I'm strangely very sure of, and then forced to either deal with pain or become forcibly involved in their event. So I took this form so in case we do get caught; they'll notice you two first while I can get away!" Naruto explained with a giant shit-eating grin on his foxy face while the other two looked at him in shock.

Asuna looked at Negi angrily, "How the hell is that supposed to help US?" she whispered sharply. Negi could only reply with a sheepish smile.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed so sure of getting away that he would never know that his little "contingency plan" was about to backfire epically on him.

"Oh no. You're not getting off so easily." Asuna said as she picked the little fox up by the scruff of his neck, "The last thing I need tonight is to deal with the shouta and the others."

Naruto gave her a dark glare, "Put me down now!"

Asuna responded with a sickly sweet smile that gave Naruto shivers, almost like the smile when she got when she forced him to drink Negi's botched potion. It was the kind of smile that someone developed when they got a particularly cruel or down right sinister idea. It was only then, with that last thought, that it hit Naruto like a dozen arrows of lightning hitting him at once, "You wouldn't."

Asuna shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I wouldn't if you were still your normal self but now. . ." she then turned to Negi, "Get ready to run brat."

"B-But how? They'll surely see us!"

Asuna shook her head, "Your brother has just volunteered to distract the class so we can escape." She gestured toward the fox she held up, though her other hand was clamped on his snout to prevent him from talking. . . or breathing.

_'AIR! NEED AIR!' _The once pale blond, now oddly blue fox thought desperately as he struggled to get out of the anger-prone girl's grip.

"OK, ready? 3, 2, 1. GO!" Asuna shouted as she threw Naruto right towards the middle of where 2A had gathered. With that, she and Negi swiftly, but quietly, headed for the exit on the other side.

Naruto felt strange. One moment he felt that he couldn't breath at all. Then the next thing he knew he was soaring through the air heading for a patch of water. . that was. . . surrounded by his . . . nude students. _'Oh hell.'_

The girls of 2-A heard a brief shout that sounded much like their classmate Asuna, but before they could turn to the source of the voice there was a small splash right in between the twins, Fuuka and Fumika. They all turned toward whatever splashed between the twins. Soon lots of little bubbles came from below before a pale blond fox surfaced, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's a little fox!" Fuuka and Fumika shouted out in unison as they looked at the little animal struggling in the water. Fuuka picked it up, causing it to let out a little yelp, "Aw, he's so cute!" They both exclaimed. Sure enough more girls gathered around the twins to examine what had sneaked into their bath.

"Why hello there little one," A student, Chizuru Naba, began as she plucked the fox from Fuuka's hold, "What are you doing wondering around here?" The fox looked at her a bit before gaining a small red coloring around his muzzle and closing his eyes, _'I'm no perv, I'm no perv!'_ Naruto resumed his mantra from before.

"Oh my, is he blushing?" Chizuru asked as several others looked at the fox's face.

"Oh let me see him can I see please?" The class gymnst, Makie Sasaki asked as Chizuru nodded and handed her the fox. "Hmm," She examined the little "animal" in her hands before coming to a conclusion, "So kawaii!" she embraced the fox closely. He was suddenly being passed around the whole class, being handled like a doll.

Negi stood at the entrance and watched his older brother getting manhandled by his class, he shuddered to think about what would happen if he was there instead of him. Closing his eyes, Negi bowed his head and uttered a quick prayer,_ 'Thank you for your sacrifice, nii-san!'_. With that done, the little mage quickly ran from there with hopes that he might see his older brother again tomorrow.

_**'Damn kit. I don't what I can say about this. Other then it's completely awesome! I don't know nor care about how you get your self into these situations but keep it up!'**_ Kyuu roared with laughter while holding up a mental thumbs up inside Naruto's head, which was currently pressed into Haruna's breast.  
_  
'I hate you, you old fox.'_ Naruto responded, still having his eyes shut to prevent from seeing anything that would cause blood from exiting out his nostrils.

"Hey I know! Let's keep him in our room, what do you think?" Haruna asked her roommates.

Yue seemed in deep thought while Nodoka looked quite nervous, "W-What if Naruto doesn't like him?"

"Aw, how could sensei say "no" to this?" Haruna asked as she handed the little fox to Nodoka while she shyly held him up. She found herself blushing from looking over at how cute the little fox was, but was soon surprised as he slowly opened his eyes._ 'They're so beautiful!'_ She thought as she remembered the color of it's eyes,_ 'They're almost like. . .'_ She caught herself blushing even more as she compared the fox's eyes to someone else's, a certain childhood friend of hers.

_ 'Is it over?' _Naruto thought as he opened his eyes hesitantly before they almost flew out of their sockets as he caught a glimpse of the girl who held him,_ 'Gah! It's Nodo-chan!' _he struggled to try and get out of her grasp and for a brief moment he got a feeling of Deja-vu.

The purplette, as well as those around her were surprised to see the fox hold up his front paws to his face, covering his eyes. She looked at her friends then at the fox, and proceeded to place him on the floor.

Naruto could feel himself being placed on the ground which he used as an opportunity to escape as he quickly scurried away.

"H-Hey he's getting away! Aw, why did you do that Honya-chan?" Haruna asked exasperatedly at the thought of having lost a potential pet.

"He doesn't belong with us, he should be allowed to roam free." The shy bookworm replied with a kind smile. Haruna, along with a fair number of class 2-A looked on with disappointment as they looked toward the entrance where the fox used to escape.

At the moment Yue decided to point out, "Hopefully he won't roam too much and get struck by an oncoming vehicle."

Nodoka as well as most of the class instantly blanched at the thought.

**X** _With our little Fox_ **X**

Naruto scampered far until he reached his shared dorm room. He took a breather before closing his eyes. A small bloom of smoke later and Naruto was back to his normal form, _'Jeez what a day.'_

_**'I know kit. With you, life is never boring.' **_The Kyuubi stated chuckling remembering the events that the blond went through. _**'And I think I even found another potential mate for you.'  
**_  
_'You're still going on about that?'_ The blond questioned the old fox as he went through the door and changed into his sleeping clothes.

The Kyuubi snorted in response,_** 'Of course I'm still going on about it! You need to get some action! Live a little.'**_

The blond only mentally sighed and opted to simply ignore the fox and his ramblings, _'Eh, old age must be starting to affect him.'_

_**'I heard that.'**_

Naruto, again, ignored the fox as he lied down on his bunk, wondering what the next day would bring, _'Actually I have to plan my payback to Isuzu-chan and all the trouble she's put me through today. . . oh, and I have just the idea too.'_

_**'Let me see,'**_Kyuu said as he looked through the blond's thoughts before gaining an evil grin, _**'Oh your bad.'**_

Naruto gave a toothy smirk in response, _'Oh yeah. Isuzu-chan is never going to expect this.' _With that Naruto closed his eyes, preparing to enter dreamland. Of course, come morning there would, again, be another surprise in his bed waiting for him, courtesy of a certain perverted green haired roommate.

Elsewhere, Asuna was just getting comfy in her bed while Negi was also getting ready to turn in, "I still think you shouldn't have done that to nii-san. He's going to get you back."

"Ah, whatever. What's he going to do about it?" Asuna responded, only to feel her spine shiver greatly. She quickly shook the feeling away and lied down and soon fell asleep, never expecting the events that would await her.

**DONE! And before the AN:**

OMAKE: Lust at first sight

What if . . . (During the love potion fiasco)

Naruto was zooming down a hallway in an attempt to loose his pursuer. He stopped near the corner of a corridor in order to take a breather,_ 'Things can't get any more worse than this.'_

_**'Don't say that kit, of course it can!'**_ The Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

'Oh yeah?' Naruto asked, _'Well please, oh wise one, enlighten me on how it could get worse.'  
_

_**'Ok smart ass, well you could have run into a demon girl, or at least a girl with some demon blood flowing through her veins.'**_

Naruto only mentally snorted in response, _'Oh yeah? What difference does it make?'_

_**'Trust me kit you don't want to know how demonic pheromones affect a demon female's psyche. I did it only once before deciding to attract females the old fashioned way.' **_The Kyuubi replied as he trembled from old and buried memories of the past resurfacing to haunt the old demon lord, _**'So. . . much. . . pain.'**_ He was in a fetal position on the floor rocking back and forth.

Chibi-Naru decided not to dwell on the fox's sudden mental breakdown and opted to just keep going toward his dorm room. As he turned a corner he managed to bump into another person, causing to fall back and land on his behind.

"Ouch, what the?" Naruto looked up surprised at who was currently staring him. Having memorized the names and faces of his students from the class roster his little brother had, Naruto easily recognized the person he bumped into. He thought that the white hair, tanned skin and tattoos on her face made her look very exotic, "Zazie-chan?"

The white haired girl said nothing and her face betrayed no emotion, remaining completely blank. But her eyes suddenly widened just a bit as she took in a small breath, _**'Uh oh.'**_

_'Hey you're back to normal! And what's with the "uh oh"?'_ Naruto asked the fox who let out a small shudder, _**'Kit run.'**_

The blond's face reflected his confusion from the fox's sudden command, _'Wha-'_

_**'KIT RUN NOW!'**_

That was all it took for the small blond to take off down the hallway, leaving behind Zazie who's eyes were still wide before she slowly tilted her head downward causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. The mysterious acrobat then slowly began changing.

Naruto ran down the hallway, frowning while he did,_ 'What was that all about? Why did you want me to get away from Zazie-chan so quickly?'  
_  
_**'Trust me kit, even if you couldn't sense it, I could feel demon blood flowing through that girl's veins.'**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, _'__You sure?'_

_**'YES I'M SURE!'**_

_'Ok, Ok. Calm down I got away from her didn't I? There's no way she  
can-'_ Before Naruto could finish the thought he felt powerful being coming his way. "W-What the hell is this?" He shouted looking for where the power was coming from. Then suddenly the wall behind him blew out forcing the blond to bring up both his arms up to his face to protect it from any flying debris.

The smoke soon cleared as a figure stepped through the rubble. As Naruto lowered his arms he became greatly shocked by the sight of his student, Zazie Rainyday. Her hair had grown much longer and became fiercely spiky, two horns seemed to grow from the back of her head and  
curve around her head becoming like an imitation crown. Two bat-like wings protruded from her lower back and were currently fanned out. Lastly the pupils of both her eyes became slightly slitted while retaining the same color as before.

Naruto quickly stood up and took a defensive stance, "I don't want to fight you Zazie-chan." He stated while Zazie's eyes focused on him.

". . . "

"What? If you don't want to fight then what do you want?"

" . . . "

Naruto did a double take and gained a massive blush, while his defensive stance crumbled. He cleared his ear with a pinky before asking, "I'm sorry could you please repeat that?"

" . . . "

"Oh, well then. . . BYE!" Naruto took off like a rocket on steroids away from the demon girl. Zazie simply stared at the blond's retreating form before gaining a small smirk. The hunt was on.

_'Shit shit shit!'_ Was all Naruto could think as he ran from the girl. 'I'm literally too young for what she wants to do with me!' Of course luck would be fickle in his attempt to escape for Zazie was already  
standing where he was headed. Naruto skidded to a stop but his momentum had carried him in to far and he collided into Zazie's open arms. He squirmed in her hold trying to get out of her grip, while the silent acrobat gave a small smile in victory.

"Naruto. . ." The voice had been so quiet, so toned down that he almost missed it. Naruto looked up and found himself staring at the silent acrobat's eyes, which seemed to hypnotize him because her never saw her left hand reach around his neck before it was too late.

Zazie stared at the blond that she had just knocked out before giving a small smile once again, only one thing left to do.

X . . . X

Mana was currently sitting on a small couch polishing one of the many weapons that she kept around while at the same time wondering where her silent roommate was. She and Zazie weren't particularly close but she knew the mysterious acrobat enough to know that she always came back to their room after class. Always. So seeing that she wasn't here right now really had the gun tottering girl wondering where her roommate went. That question was soon answered when the door opened.

To say that Mana Tasumiya was shocked to see her roommate sporting demonic horns and wings was an understatement. To say she was even more shocked to see Zazie carry a half nude little six year old boy that strongly resembled her assistant teacher in her arms was an even bigger understatement. She met Zazie's intense gaze and felt a strong pressure on her chest, while Zazie kept her gaze strong waiting for the dark skinned girl to receive the message. Mana seemed to understand  
as she slowly and carefully maneuvered around the demon girl and her "guest" before running out the door and slamming it shut behind her. Message received alright; Get. Out. Now. Zazie then proceeded to enter her room, closing the door behind her

Soon after that Naruto woke up and found himself laying in a bed. He sat up and rubbed his neck, "And here I thought that Vulcan neck thing didn't work." He was distracted from his thoughts as he recalled what had happened and quickly began looking around but there was no one  
else here. Or so he thought.

He quickly got off the bed and made a bee line straight to the door before a figure instantly blocked it off. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Zazie, still in her demon form. . . but lacking any clothing. 'Mustn't look! I'm an English gentlemen!' There was no escape as the silent girl slowly began making her way towards the small blond. 'Ah shit, when's this damn potion going to stop taking effect?'

As if luck finally decided to throw the poor teen a bone, a bright flash of light enveloped the room, forcing Zazie to pause. When the light died down Zazie looked around before her settled on her  
assistant teacher, who had now returned to normal. They silently looked at each other, actually Naruto was looking away from her, blushing slightly before trying to head for the door. Before he could  
though, a small slender hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up to see Zazie shake her head, and then unexpectedly pushed him back onto the bed with surprising strength, " . . . Not done yet."

"W-Wha-" Before Naruto could even begin Zazie lunged right at him and proceeded to tear off what little clothing he had on.

It would be quite a while before anyone would see either of them.

X The next day X

Negi and class 2-A were all settled before Negi noticed something peculiar, "Has anyone seen Naruto-nii?"

Haruna stood up and answered, "No Negi-sensei, we didn't see him since class ended yesterday, and he didn't come to sleep at our room." She sat back down next to Yue and a very worried Nodoka.

It was then that one of the twins asked, "Hey! Where's Zazie-san?"

At that question a lot of heads turned towards Mana, who, while normally wouldn't react to any sort of attention, flinched at the sight of them staring at her.

"I-I had very important business to attend to at the shrine after class yesterday, so I haven't been able to see Zazie, I'm sorry." Mana quickly explained to them, hoping they would believe her her lie.

Just then the door slowly opened and closed while all heads turned toward the figure that sluggishly made it's way toward Negi's desk. Several of the girls gasped in shock while others watched in wonder at the person that walked in.

"N-Nii-san! What happened to you?" Negi couldn't help but shout out as everyone took in his appearance. His normal attire was ragged and wrinkled while he himself looked completely exaushted and haggard. In short; the blond had seen better days.

Naruto ignored them all and went on to climb on Negi's desk before passing out on top of it.

It was only a few minutes later before the class heard the door open again. This time they were greeted by the sight of their missing classmate, Zazie Rainyday. While this in itself was not so much of a surprise, it was the happy and cheerful smile on her normally blank face that left everybody a bit stunned. That stunned feeling turned to shock as they all noticed the slight limp in her step as she made her way to her seat.

While the class looked between both her and their blond assistant teacher trying to make a connection between them Negi noticed something on his brother's neck since the collar was messed up and uneven, "N-Nii-san when did you get a tatoo on your neck?" That caught everyone's attention.

"That's no ordinary tattoo." A single voice stated as everyone turned towards the source of the voice, surprised to see that it had been Evangeline A.K. McDowell who spoke, "He's been marked."

"What do you mean, short stuff?" Asuna asked.

A vein popped up on Eva's head before quickly comprising herself, "Let me put it in a way that you can all understand; He's taken, not available, off the market, tied down, ect. ect. Need I go on?" She asked the class, who's shocked looks turned into horrified stares. "Care to guess who he "belongs" to now?" Eva asked as she turned to look at one specific girl. The rest of 2-A followed her gaze as it landed on one Zazie Rainyday who continued to smile away.

"And judging by the slight limp in her walk when she first entered, she and that blond have already consummated the relationship."

Everyone stopped at that second as they craned their heads towards Zazie for confirmation. She only continued to smile but now her cheeks were tainted with a rosy hue to them.

**THUMP**

2-A faced the source of what made that sound, only to see Nodoka sprawled out on the floor, completely unconscious. The room erupted into chaos soon after. All the while Naruto continued to lay on Negi's desk still passed out, while Zazie sat at her seat, her smile never leaving her face.

". . . All mine"

**PAGE BREEEEAAAAAK**

OK I couldn't help but add that in at the last moment. I wrote on a whim and I hope you enjoyed it at least slightly. I might make an omake every chappy or I might not, I have to see how it would turn out.

As always Review are greatly appreciated. This is OMGaSquirtle signing of-

"Hey hey hey what about the other girl who's going to end up with Naruto?"

Fine.

(A crowed auditorium suddenly appears)

Ahem, before I reveal the other girl who will end up with Naruto, lets take a look at our runner ups! But don't be upset because they lost, for they will gain a pactio with him!

Kay. . .in 4th place we have. . . Haruna Saotome! "DAMN!" (the curtains open to reveal one ticked off mangaka)

Next in 3rd place we have. . . Makie Sasaki! "Aw poo!" (curtains open to reveal a sad looking gymnst.)

In 2nd we have. . . Zazie Rainyday! " . . ." (curtains open and show the stoic acrobat)

And finally, our 1st place winer who will end up with our blond hero alongside our shy bookworm is. . . . Drum roll please (Drum roll) . . . AKO IZUMI! (curtains open with Ako standing there shyly)

"M-Me?"

Yep! You' re winner! So proclaims the great Squirtle!

"H-Hey what about-"

Sorry that all for now!

Laters!


End file.
